


Rising Generations

by TyChou



Series: Small Problems [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Epic space adventure, Equally Deceptionc and Autobot centric, Gen, Last book in the series, Mostly takes place on Cybertron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyChou/pseuds/TyChou
Summary: When Starscream seeks out a strange energy source in space, its discovery begins a series of events that could mean the end of Cybertron. Everything that has happened in the previous four books has all led up to this as we go from Earth to Cybertron to see how a Cybertronian lives and how the war has been going on without our favorite characters. A war that has been stagnant for millions of years just may be blown wide open as the fight for survival comes to an epic conclusion.
Series: Small Problems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274210
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my fifth and final book of this series. As mentioned at the end of "Secret Lives of Decepticons" this is an older fic that has existed on ff.net for a while. You are welcome to go over there if you can't stand the wait of what will happen next. (I hope you'll leave comments there. You do not have to have an ff.net account to leave comments) AO3 however is getting the newly edited version up first with less typos and sentence correction. I get to posting the updated versions on ff.net when I feel like it.
> 
> Either way you read, I hope you enjoy. This book especially I really put a lot of work and heart into and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Rising Generations**

**By Ty-Chou aka Ghost of the Dawn**

**  
Chapter One: Harbinger**

  
The hulking form the Decepticon base skulked deep under the ocean; dark, but not silent. From where he hid among the rocks and coral, Mirage's sensors picked up quite a bit of activity, both inside and out. This was surprising, considering the fact that the Decepticons were supposed to be in dire need of energy. According to his readings, the base was running at almost top condition, humming along busily.  
  
A bit discouraged with his findings, Mirage opened a radio channel to his commander.  
  
"Mirage to Prime. I have the D-Con base in my sights, but I don't think you're going to like this. I'm getting abnormally high energy readings. I don't know how, but the Decepticons still got their hands on some energy. A lot of it."  
  
There was a rumble of disappointment on the other end. Apparently the Decepticons lack of activity was not due to their lack of energy after all. It was a disconcerting sign, but the bulk of the Autobot army was already stationed in the water. There was no going back now.  
  
"Understood Mirage. We will continue to proceed as normal. We've gone up against fully powered Decepticons before. This just means we have to be extra cautious."  
  
"Roger, Prime. I'm moving into position. Mirage out."  
  
Further back in the darkness of the ocean, Optimus was worried. "That does not make me happy to hear that," he informed his second.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Prowl insisted. "I have contingency plans for any level of fire power they may have. We continue with the attack."  
  
"Agreed.” Optimus radioed for all Autobots to get into position and wait for his signal.  
  
Within a few minutes, each team radioed that they were stationed and ready to go. Optimus gave one more glance at Prowl, serious and ready to spring, before signaling the attack. This time, they would give it their all. Failure was not acceptable.  
  
The first ones to notice the attack were the Constructicons who were actually outside the base, keeping an eye on the drill and working on their next project which would catch energy from the crashing waves on the surface. They were so into their work, they did not notice they were under attack until the ocean floor itself shook from the wave of firepower hitting the Nemesis right next to them.  
  
"What the frak is going on?" Scrapper insisted.  
  
"It's... Autobots..." Mixmaster said with surprise clear in his voice. The Decepticons weren't used to being attacked directly until they had done something serious to either the humans or the Autobots themselves, and they had done neither recently. All activity had been directed to nothing but gathering and storing energy upon Megatron's orders. They were not expecting this unprovoked attack.  
  
"They're going to ruin everything," Hook lamented. "All our beautiful work."  
  
"Then let's not let them get away with it," Bonecrusher growled.  
  
"Agreed," Scrapper nodded. "Decepticons! Merge to form Deva--" He was cut off as a massive set of jaws clamped on his shoulder.  
  
"Dinobots!" Long Haul barked and immediately fired at Grimlock.  
  
The rest of the Dinobots appeared out of the murk, the combined fire power of the Constructicons hardly bothering them. Though most Cybertronian weapons still worked in water, they were hardly as potent as on land. With the heavy armor the Dinobots carried already, they were absolutely unstoppable as they unleashed their full primal ferocity on the combining team.  
  
Meanwhile, Sideswipe had already broken into one of the bottom levels of the Nemesis with his pile drivers. Sunstreaker covered the new entrance as several Autobots spilled into the base, each one fully armed and ready for battle. Jazz brought up the rear and immediately began to oversee the rest of Prowl's infiltration plan.  
  
Every room on every level would be searched. No door unopened, no hallway unchecked. The Autobots split and took on each section orderly and efficiently. Tables were turned, shelves and cabinets ripped from the walls and doors from their hinges. Even Jazz had to admit the amount of damage was not necessary for the search, but he preferred to add to it himself rather than try to rope it in. They were sending a message this time and, as they smashed every screen and data pad, anything important they could find, Jazz wanted to make sure the Decepticons received this message loud and clear.  
  
Optimus Prime led a second, larger wave of Autobots into the base, flanked by Prowl. They sloshed through the rising seawater, passing the systematic search parties to higher levels. They were after the Decepticons themselves. They would neutralize any preemptive strike Megatron was plotting, giving the others time to properly search the entire base. They had stasis cuffs and energy bands ready. These wouldn't hold Megatron and his powerful seekers for long, but they would buy some time.  
  
Prowl considered himself mentally and physically prepared for this mission. He had gone over every possible scenario in his head. Anything that Megatron would do to stop them he considered. Anything the seekers tried, anything Soundwave had waiting for them, he would counter them all. He was ready. If Prime was injured, he would fight Megatron himself. The Decepticon leader was powerful, but Prowl was fast. If he could get the stasis cuffs on him, the head of the monster would be cut off and the rest of the Decepticons would become confused over what they should do next. Optimus agreed. Focus on getting Megatron and the rest would crumble.  
  
Prowl was ready to face him. He could do this.  
  
All scanners told them there was a group of Decepticon signatures clustered in the main command room. Prowl was expecting that. It was big enough to fight in and Megatron seemed to already had his troops in formation waitng for them. This was going to be even worse than the first time. A lot worse.  
  
The Autobots gathered outside the closed doors of the command room, ready with their weapons. Prowl used one of Jazz's explosives to blow the doors open. Before the smoke cleared, the Autobots were already spilling into the room.  
  
However, all Prowl's careful planning never even considered what they found there.  
  
"What in the name of Primus is this mess?" Ironhide demanded, surveying the scene with stupefaction.  
  
All the Decepticons in the room were already on the ground, passed out and drunk as could be. The place was a mess. There was spilled energon and sticky cubes everywhere.  
  
It took Prowl's logic circuits a moment to recover from the unexpected find. Optimus began issuing orders to secure the inebriated Decepticons and get them all lined up against the wall.  
  
Prowl was only knocked out of his stupor when Bluestreak clapped him on the shoulder. "We're not done yet, Prowl. I don't see Megatron anywhere."  
  
That brought him back to the task at hand. Maybe it was a trick to make the Autobots confused while he attacked.

"Don't let your guard down, Bluestreak, he's still around here somewhere."  
  
The gunner nodded and checked is rifle. "Let him come. I'm ready for him."  
  
But Megatron never came.  
  
Even as the Dinobots marched in the battered Constructicons and lined them up with the rest, it was obvious there were still quite a few missing. Optimus left Prowl and a few Autobots to watch the Decepticons while he took a group to search for Megatron. Over an hour later, not a single Autobot had discovered anyone else on the base, friend or foe. Optimus had seen to it himself as he wandered the corridors of the Nemesis.  
  
"Any luck, Prime?" Jazz voice radioed to him.  
  
Optimus watched as Sunstreaker took out his frustrations on some equipment that was already damaged, but apparently still needed some good kicking. Sideswipe helped him break everything in sight. They had already combed this level once over. As had they done with the others. The base was searched from top to bottom and nothing.  
  
"Negative," he responded to Jazz. "There is no one else here. How many of them are we missing?"  
  
"As near as I can tell: four cassettes, three seekers, two triple changers, one communications specialist, one Decepticon leader, and a partridge in a pear tree."  
  
"Great." Optimus sighed. That many were a more than adequate force by themselves, where ever they were. "I'm coming back up."  
  
Once back in the command room, Optimus surveyed the line of captured Decepticons. They had all the Constructicons and Stunticons, plus the Insecticons, Reflector, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet. Still an impressive collection, but with so many unaccounted for, Optimus was nervous.  
  
"Prime," Wheeljack said, catching his attention. "I've looked at the remains of what the Constructicons were working on. They were drilling oil. They were harvesting their own energy source. That's why they haven't been attacking any power plants lately and why...." he motioned to the energon on the floor. "All this."  
  
"Interesting," Optimus confirmed. "I'm surprised they would resort to such a thing."  
  
Wheeljack shrugged. "I think we can all surprise ourselves when we're forced to survive."  
  
Optimus turned from the inventor to address the Decepticons. He still had more important matters to discuss than their sudden ingenuity.  
  
"Where's Megatron?" he demanded of the line of captured Decepticons. "What is he up to?"  
  
The Decepticons all looked at each other as if unsure which one of them he was asking.  
  
Prime zeroed in on the three jets who were looking the most nervous in his presence.  
  
"I want some answers NOW!"  
  
The three of them jumped at the demand, but didn't speak.  
  
"You can quit your blustering, Prime," Motormaster announced in a lazy drawl. "They don't have any answers to give you. None of us do."  
  
Optimus stalked down the line towards the Stunticon until they were toe to toe. Presently, he was the only Decepticon tall enough to look Optimus right in the optics and was hardly concerned with the predicament they were in.  
  
Optimus stared him down. "So you are telling me that Megatron just left and didn't tell a single one of you where he was going?"  
  
Motormaster smirked at him as if he were the one with the energy cannon and Optimus was in the cuffs. "That's what I'm saying. The only thing he told us was to watch the base while he was gone."  
  
"And you sure did a hella slag job with that," Ironhide huffed.  
  
"What about your prisoner? Did he take her with him?" Optimus then asked.  
  
Motormaster just smirked even wider. "What prisoner?"  
  
Optimus clenched his fists. A radio signal interrupted his growing frustration.  
  
"Smokescreen to Optimus Prime. I found something."  
  
Hope flooded through your system. "This is Prime, what do you have?"  
  
The blue Autobot stood on a large, circular launch pad, of which the Autobots had no idea it had ever existed. Mirage and Hound poked around in the corners, but were just as flabbergasted as he was to have found it in the first place.  
  
"Boss, you won't believe where I am. We found a launch pad where the Decepticons, no doubt, were keeping our stolen space shuttle. Hound says the burn marks from the thrusters were fairly recent, perhaps in the past few days. But Megatron's gone. I don't think he's even on Earth anymore."  
  
Optimus paused to think, looking at his Autobots who watched him, hopeful that there was good news.  
  
"Do you have a destination for them?"  
  
"Negative, Boss. I've been searching their launch information files. Unless they encrypted them so well I couldn't find them, and we both know that's an impossibility. I would say they didn't have a specific destination in mind when they launched. My best guess would be because they're after something that's moving. So they probably aren't using the shuttle to get back to Cybertron."  
  
Optimus took a moment to digest the new information. Megatron. On a space shuttle. Going to Primus knew where. What could he be after?  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell me, Smokescreen?"  
  
"Weeeell, it might have been possible to glean some information from the other data files on the base. Were it not for the fact that your boys trashed everything of usefulness the second they got their hands on it."  
  
Optimus fought the urge to rub at his optics. This was quickly turning into a nightmare.  
  
"Status, sir?" Prowl pressed when Optimus failed to share the information he was given.  
  
Optimus placed a heavy hand on his second's white shoulder. "Megatron is gone. He took our shuttle and...he's not on Earth anymore. We're too late."  
  
Despite his reputation for being emotionless, several expressions ran over Prowl's features: disbelief, confusion, hopelessness, anger. He stepped away from his commander's touch, trying to think. If Crystal were still in Megatron's possession before the launch, he would have no need to take her with him into space. She wasn't useful to him at all up there. And if she wasn't up there and she wasn't in the base, there was no other logical explanation than the Decepticons had already disposed of her. Even if on the smallest chance she had gone with Megatron, the odds of her coming back to Earth in one piece now were monumental.  
  
The realization crashed on him so heavily, he could hardly keep standing. She wasn't coming back.  
  
"Sir, I think I found something," Trailbreaker announced as he came in with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. "Look at this."  
  
In his hand was a sloppy collection of wire and random Decepticon parts. Optimus had no idea why Trailbreaker though this was important. Not until he hung the collection from his finger correctly and it took on a familiar shape. He jiggled it and the wind chime played its song.  
  
Optimus took the craft in his hand and found, etched in the top piece of metal read the familiar ' _Light shines brightest in the dark.'_ There was no question in his processor who created this. She had been alive in this base at one time and they had been far too late to save her. He clutched the make shift chime in his hand and then looked to his seconds.  
  
"Prowl? Jazz? What do you suggest?"  
  
The entire room hung heavy with silence as Jazz looked at Prowl and Prowl looked straight ahead in thought. The Dinobots shifted impatiently, swishing their tails and baring their teeth. Sunstreaker looked like he was going to pounce both seconds if they gave an answer he didn't like.  
  
Prowl gazed all around the Decepticon command room. He looked at his leader, his fellow Autobots, and their new prisoners. Then his optics settled on Jazz and it was obvious they were thinking the same thing. Prowl nodded at him and then addressed the captured and cuffed Decepticons.  
  
"Evacuate," he told them.  
  
The Decepticons looked at the black and white Autobot in confusion. The Autobots were now evacuating the base? It seemed the likely course of action since there was no way the Autobot base could house that many Decepticon prisoners for any length of time.  
  
Prowl pressed a button on a small remote and all the stasis cuffs fell off.  
  
"Evacuate," he told the Decepticons again. "If you wish to live, you will abandon this base."  
  
Realization settled on all the Decepticons at once. The Autobots were not going to allow the Nemesis to remain in one piece in Megatron's absence. In the past on Cybertron, this type of viscous warfare was not unheard of, not even on the side of the Autobots. But things had been different on Earth.

Not this time, however. A line had been crossed and it was time to retaliate in kind.  
  
The Stunticons were the first to recover from the news.  
  
"Yeah, well, who needs this dump with its tiny rooms anyway?" Drag Strip announced. "I'd rather drive!"  
  
He transformed and took off out of the command room with the other Stunticons following close behind. That was the cue for the rest of the Decepticons to cut their losses and get out of the base before the Autobots changed their mind about slagging them.  
  
Optimus also knew their retreat was a good idea. Revenge was a very tempting mistress that even the best could be seduced by. It was one thing to kill another in the heat of battle to save your own spark. It was different to execute prisoners, no matter what they had done to deserve it. It was best to let the Decepticons go and allow his Autobots to take out whatever frustration they had left on the base itself. Hopefully, that would be enough to calm their sparks and allow them to move on.  
  
Sunstreaker didn't even wait for permission before firing on the nearest consul. It exploded as he screamed every vile thing he could think of about the Decepticon faction. That was all the Dinobots needed to go wild themselves, tearing up the very walls. Optimus Prime turned his back as the rest of the Autobots took their fill of mayhem. Some were beating out their inner demons and taking revenge and past grudges for themselves or loved ones. Others were just enjoying the carnage.  
  
Optimus slowly made his way back out of the Nemesis as Jazz radioed that everyone now had fifteen minutes to get in their punches and then bail before his collection of carefully placed explosions went off. Optimus continued to trudge along the ocean floor until he was a safe distance away before turning to wait for his Autobots.  
  
To his surprise, he saw the white form of Prowl trailing after him only a few steps behind. He had not stayed to exact any kind of satisfaction from the base.  
  
As if he had asked out loud why not, Prowl looked up at Optimus as he passed.  
  
"It would not have brought her back," he said simply.  
  
He did not wait for his fellow Autobots to emerge from the doomed ship. He did not stand proudly with his brothers as they watched the base shutter and shake with explosions; watch the bubbles spill out of the Nemesis as water rushed into its corridors, flooding every corner. Instead, the white Autobot disappeared silently into the dark murkiness of the cold ocean.  
  
Optimus remained. Though he wasn't sure why. He felt no satisfaction from the Nemesis' demise, but he felt he needed to witness it. This would be the last chapter. There would be no chasing after Megatron, no matter where he had gone. With a few days head start and a space jump drive on the shuttle, he would be impossible to track, even for Omega Supreme. The search and the wondering was over. It was now time to let it go.  
  
Where ever her spirit was now, Optimus Prime hoped Crystal could find peace.

* * *

  
  


Peace was a far cry to what Crystal felt aboard the Autobot shuttle piloted by Decepticons. The ship had plenty of windows, but she was having a hard time looking out. Space was big. It was very, very big. Bigger than the Ark, than the ocean, than the Earth. It was too big. And to her, that was frightening.  
  
Even more frightening was the thought that she was going to die out here, not even near her home planet. So impossibly far away with each space jump that she would never be found by anything that had even heard of her home world. How could life be so cruel as this?  
  
The other Decepticons were unconcerned with her personal crisis. The shuttle was in top condition when they launched, so they had no need of her services. Yet another tragedy for Crystal, not having anything to do to keep her mind off the wide, open nothingness that surrounded them. So she spent her days huddled in the corner, shaking and filling her mind with the horrors of space.  
  
She didn't even realize how long she had allowed herself to slip slowly into horror-stricken madness until the very large feet of Skywarp stood in front of her.  
  
"You have been cowering for almost three solar cycles," he informed her, hands on his hips. "It's pathetic. Get up."  
  
When she didn't move fast enough, Skywarp grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. It was the same arm that had been ripped off a week earlier. Crystal tried not to yelp in fear. She stumbled feebly along as she was led through the ship to the main command room. All the other Decepticons were gathered there, enjoying an impressive panoramic view of the cosmos. The moment she saw such a great view of space, Crystal started to struggle again. Skywarp let her go, tossing her on the floor, to where she was happy to huddle again, back facing the windows.  
  
"Megatron wants to keep an eye on you, so stick around," the seeker told her as if he were ordering a dog.  
  
Crystal nodded, but didn't look up.  
  
Unable to understand her fear, Skywarp shook his head and returned to join the others lounging around and enjoying the view.  
  
The Decepticons were in a good mood these days. The fact that they were constantly full of energon ensured they stayed that way. Their mission to find an unlimited supply of energy kept them in high spirits indefinitely. Aside from Soundwave, who was navigating and keeping a sharp eye for any space debris, all the Decepticons were joking around and having a good time. Even Megatron, who kept to himself in his command chair, had a pleased look on his face. And Starscream hardly seemed bothered by the fact that he had been caught red-handed trying to leave the planet and now had to share whatever findings his discovery led them to.  
  
That one baffled Crystal the most. Megatron didn't seem to care every time Starscream attempted treason against him. Sure, he grew angry. He blustered and slapped Starscream around for a while. But then he went on to business as usual and Starscream went back to being his second in command until he got the itch again and started cooking up his next scheme. It was like watching a dark comedy play itself out act after act. Crystal had stopped trying to figure it out after the first day in space. The secret societies of Decepticon life were just too complicated for her.  
  
Meanwhile, Rumble and Frenzy constantly made pests of themselves around the command consul as Soundwave tried to steer. They had been swatted at several times by Soundwave himself for touching things they shouldn't, but both insisted that space travel was soooo boring. It took Megatron threatening to have them confined to Soundwave's chest compartment for the rest of the trip to get them to shut up and sit still for a few minutes. But that didn't stop them fiddling with a few of the controls for too long.  
  
"Hey," Frenzy announced. "I'm picking up some space-radio waves. I think we found a pirate radio channel."  
  
Rumble perked up. Interstellar radio pirates had been around for centuries. They would hover over inhabited planets and record various musical collections from the population, making their money by selling them to music connoisseurs all over the cosmos. They constantly played their collections as far out as they could so passing space ships could get a taste of what they had to offer. It certainly made for better traveling during long, silent trips.  
  
"Turn it up, Frenzy," Rumble encouraged. "Let's see if they have anything in Cybertronian."  
  
The first song filled the command room and both cassettes frowned.  
  
"Aw man, they're playing Earth songs," Frenzy whined. "They must be somewhere behind us, going the same route."  
  
"Lets think about it as the last farewell to that mud-ball planet," Blitzwing suggested from where he and Astrotrain were playing some sort of game with glowing chips. "After we come back with this power source, it will be back to Cybertron from then on."  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Rumble agreed. "One last good-bye to the organic trash planet."  
  
He turned up the volume.  
  
Crystal raised her head as Tom Jones' familiar golden voice reached her audios. She turned her head around to see Decepticons dancing around stupidly to the upbeat tune as if they knew it by heart. Crystal felt so far out of her element her whole word was spinning out of control. No rabbit hole ever dreamed up was more bizarre than this.  
  
Why was she out here? Just because Starscream and Megatron wanted to play Interplanet Janet across the cosmos didn't mean she needed to be iinvolved. She was useless out here. Why, oh why couldn't they have just left her back at the Nemesis on her own planet?

_It's not unusual to go out at any time.  
But when I see you out and about it's such a crime.  
If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say.  
You find it happens all the time ._  
  
Crystal wished she had the ability to hurl.

_Love will never do what you want it to.  
Why can't this crazy love be mine? _

  
"Hey droopy face, get up and come play this game with us."  
  
Blitzwing stood over her now. The idea of being invited to join them in anything about broke what sanity Crystal had left.  
  
"Muh?" was her intelligent response.  
  
"Come on, it's not that hard.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Even something like you can figure it out."  
  
Before she knew it, Crystal sat around a table in the back between Blitzwing and Thundercracker. Skywarp and Astrotrain were also there with Starscream hesitantly joining them. He looked as suspicious as Crystal about the whole set up.  
  
"Come on, sit, Scream," Skywarp urged as he patted the chair. "This is all in good fun."  
  
"Just because you get bored easily," Starscream muttered. Again, the fact that Skywarp and Thundercracker had been pointing their weapons at him at the beginning of this flight didn't seem to matter to anyone now. It was as if it had never happened.  
  
All of them had an energon cube in front of them. Crystal's was smaller than the others. She felt dwarfed by the size of so many large Decepticons gathered so close to her.  
  
"So the Stunticons taought me this," Blitzwing announced to the group at the table. "Don't ask me where they heard of it. But we go around the table and each one of us says something that they have never done and if anyone else here has, they have to take a drink, okay?"  
  
Crystal almost smirked. She knew exactly where the Stunticons heard of the "Never Have I Ever" game. Apparently the other Decepticons didn't realize just how immersed into Earth culture they were.  
  
"For example," Blitzwing continued. "If I said I had never double crossed Megatron, Starscream would take a drink."  
  
"You would also be lying," Starscream countered, not amused.  
  
"Yes well...it was just as an example. I'll go first for real this time. I have never...had only one alt mode."  
  
All three seekers took a drink from their cubes. Astrotrain, who had also been a triple changer all his life, did not. They looked expectantly at Crystal.  
  
"I don't even have one alt mode," she said, not drinking. Who did they think they were fooling? She knew how to play this game.  
  
"Fine," Astrotrain announced, going next. "I have never warped into one of my wing mates."  
  
He grinned at Skywarp who swore loudly and took another drink.  
  
That opened up the door to take personal jabs at each other. Thundercracker said he had never been outmaneuvered by the Autobot Tracks. Starscream insisted it was a one time thing and that his guidance systems were malfunctioning that day before taking a drink. And so it went around the table. Crystal had an easy time of it. On her first turn she said she had never had the ability to fly and everyone at the table had to take a drink.  
  
They went around several more times. Each "I have never" from the Decepticons was very specific and Crystal had not even touched her cube while a few of them were getting a little tipsy. Starscream was the first to realize the plan was backfiring. The whole reason Crystal had been invited to play was so they could get her drunk and laugh at her. Also, so they could possibly find out a little bit more about what she was. So far, all they knew was the same as what they always knew: that she wasn't one of them.  
  
Starscream looked straight at her. "I have never been pink.”  
  
"Son of a bitch," Crystal mumbled and took her first drink of the game.  
  
Astrotrain also took a drink and they all stared at him. "It was a prank a long time ago. Long story.”  
  
Normally, a statement like that demanded explanation, but the Decepticons were on a mission. Stories could wait.  
  
"I have never been without an alt mode," Thundercracker said next and Crystal took another drink.  
  
Playing it this way, Crystal was soon as over-energized as the rest of them. Perhaps even more so. Her body wasn't used to running on more than a little energon at a time. Just as she thought, being over-energized did indeed put you in a great mood. The music playing now was from a completely different planet, but Crystal insisted she knew exactly what the words meant and was making them up as she went along.  
  
The Decepticons, being as drunk as she was, laughed at her. Blitzwing tried to sing as well. Whatever plans there had been in the beginning were completely forgotten by now under the pleasant haze of drunkenness.  
Rumble approached the table, shaking his head. Soundwave hadn't allowed any of his cassettes to join the game. Someone had to remain sober in case something happened.  
  
"You slaggers look pathetic.”  
  
"Shut up, Frenzy," Astrotrain barked at him. "Like we haven't seen you dancing on the tables when you were over-energized. You're just jealous you can't drink with us."  
  
"I'm Rumble, you mismatched moron! And we're on a mission! What if we get attacked? I'll have to save all yer drunkin afts!"  
  
All the Decepticons at the table erupted into laughter at the thought. Each considered themselves a master at warfare, even when so over-energized they couldn't stand.  
  
"Har, har, just keep laughing you slaggers," Rumble shot back. "At least we ain't on Earth. Can you imagine the humans seeing you sorry scrap heaps this way?"  
  
"I used to be human!" Crystal announced happily.  
  
The room fell quiet.  
  
Crystal's mouth hung open like she was going to say something else.  
  
Blitzwing slapped her in the back. "I love this thing, it's hilarious!"  
  
Crystal's face collided with the table and she did not get up. She was out cold. The Decepticons laughed at her and continued to drink.

* * *

  
  


Crystal staggered back to consciousness most ungracefully. At first, it felt like her balance stabilizer had come loose again. She flopped around before her motor relays fell back in sync with each other. Her vision blurred before it could finally make out the face of Thundercracker squatting over her.  
  
"Wow," he said. "Too much energon really hits you hard."  
  
After a few failed attempts, Crystal managed to get herself properly sat up on the floor, her back against the wall.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A long time. We're about one space jump away from our destination."  
  
Right as he said it, there was the familiar rushing sensation as the ship jumped again. After just waking up from an energon-enduced coma, it was not a welcome experience. Not that she enjoyed space jumping when she was completely sober either.  
  
There was that split second of weightlessness that made her feel like she was going to slide right out of existence. It made her panic for a moment until Thundercracker's arm pressed her firmly to the wall. It made her feel more secure when she had something solid holding her down through the weightlessness. She didn't even realize she was clutching his arm until it was over.  
  
Thundercracker looked surprised for a moment, as if he wasn't expecting to offer assistance, but his body just reacted. It reminded Crystal of the time at the Nemesis when they were trying to catch Wildrider. Thundercracker had stretched out an arm to save her from getting hit by the Stunticon. Strange.  
  
"I've got a visual! I see it!" Starscream's excited voice pierced the room.  
  
All Decepticons were up at the front windows. Even Crystal tried to peek around them to see what they were looking at.  
  
Megatron stood by his raised command chair, looking out with arms crossed. Something loomed in the blackness of space, growing bigger as they moved towards it. Its mass was several times bigger than the ship. Starscream confirmed it was what they had been tracking, though they still didn't know what it was.  
  
As they neared it, Soundwave maneuvered the ship around their target so they could inspect it from all sides.  
  
"It's just a common asteroid," Skywarp complained. "Starscream, if you led us all the way out here in the middle of space for this—"  
  
"It's not just any asteroid, you idiot," Starscream growled back. "I'm still getting a signal. There is something giving off energy on it somewhere, something big. We just need to find it."  
  
"Megatron," Soundwave reported. "Instruments indicate space warp gate in local area. Corresponding output near Cybertron."  
  
"Excellent!" Megatron nodded. "Quite an agreeable coincidence. Perhaps we were meant to go on this little excursion of yours, Starscream. Primus means for us to finally make our glorious return to our home planet."  
  
Starscream huffed as he fiddled with his instruments, trying to get a better reading on the asteroid. "Primus has very little to do with this, I'm sure."  
  
They drifted closer, trying to find a place on the large, jagged rock smooth enough to land. On the underbelly, it was flatter. Crystal was still trying to get used to the fact that there wasn't any up or down in space. The shuttle landed lightly and the engines were turned off. The Decepticons waited as Starscream assessed his instruments again.  
  
"We're too close to the source, now. I can't get a fix on exactly where it is. The energy signature is too strong. We'll have to search the entire asteroid."

Megatron ordered it so. Starscream and Soundwave stepped off the shuttle onto the asteroid and looked around their immediate area. Rumble and Frenzy followed after without any orders while Ravage remained in the doorway, growling at the open air. Starscream didn't blame the mechanical feline at all. Something wasn't right about this. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something more to this space rock than what it appeared to be.  
  
Y _ou have something to hide, don't you?_ Starscream thought to himself. _I'm going to find all your secrets.  
_  
"Readings indicate high amounts of solid, manufactured metal beneath asteroid surface," Soundwave reported.  
  
"Ah, so someone did, indeed, build you," Starscream said to the open air of space. He then looked down at one of his smaller cohorts. "Rumble, smash this rock in two."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
No sooner had Rumble transformed his arms into pile drivers, then the very ground where they stood began to shutter.  
  
"Woah, I haven't done anything yet," Rumble complained.  
  
It was a strange sensation. The ground beneath their feet shook and moaned, but Starscream felt the distinct sensation of objects sliding into place somewhere beneath the surface of the asteroid. Before he could concoct a plan of action, a large mound of dirt and rocks rose out of the ground. It continued to rise until it was taller than the Decepticons themselves, revealing double doors like a secret elevator. The Decepticons aimed their weapons as the doors slid open, but there was no one on the other side. Just an dark, metal hallway leading downward into the belly of the asteroid.  
  
When he was certain they were not going to be attacked, Starscream finally lowered his null rays. He looked to the ship. Megatron stood on the plank, having witnessed the unexpected event himself. It seemed someone wanted them to enter. But for what means? Was this a friendly invitation or a trap?  
  
"So? What next, leader?" Starscream asked. "Shall we go in?" He was dying to enter, but even he was apprehensive about it. Megatron was more headstrong about getting his way. The seeker secretly hoped his leader would just force his way through any resistance that may show up inside. Then Starscream could safely enter after the threat had been nullified by Megatron's fusion cannon.  
  
But Megatron was just as wary. The prize Starscream promised was worth the risk, if it actually existed. There was no guarantee they would find what they were looking for down there.  
  
Crystal squeaked as Megatron grabbed her arm, dragged her down the plank and onto the surface of the asteroid. She felt panic hit her as she was exposed to the open air of space. People could die in space. She knew she wouldn't, she didn't need to breathe, but those survival instincts were still there. It made her want to hold her breath. The open space around her was vast, infinite; frightening. She felt the lack of gravity on this small space rock. What would happen if she fell loose and was sentenced to float around in darkness for all time?  
  
Megatron had a different idea. He did not throw her to the endless abyss. Instead, he approached the dark, open door way and tossed her inside. With the weak gravity, she landed lightly but still none too gracefully. The metal hallway extended before her. It was plain and nonthreatening, just like any hallway. She looked back to Megatron for a cue of what she should do.  
  
He motioned with his hand for her to go in deeper, his face emotionless as stone.  
  
None of the other Decepticons followed her, though all of them were watching. Crystal finally understood. She was meant to make sure it was safe for the rest of them. The big, strong Decepticons with their heavy armor and their weapons were letting her go in first.  
  
Turning back to the hallway, Crystal steeled her nerves. It was too dark to see how far it went, but it seemed empy. Might as well get it over with. She took one step forward.  
  
A red laser shot out from the wall and Crystal flinched, covering herself with her arms and closing her optics for the final blow. When nothing happened, she opened her optics again. The thin, red light wandered her frame without harm. It spread out into a line, starting at the top of her head and scanning her entire body from top to toe. Then it disappeared. Immediately after, lights flipped on one by one all the way down the hall, lighting the way deep into the asteroid.  
  
"Very good," Megatron said as he stepped over the threshold.

Crystal made no acknowledgment of the compliment, and turned to go back to the safety of the ship. Megatron's arm shot out to stop her.  
  
"Uh uh," he corrected. "You are going out in front."  
  
Crystal visibly slumped as Megatron turned to his crew.  
  
"Thundercracker, Skywarp. You will lead and watch the prisoner. Starscream, Soundwave, you will join us. Blitzwing and Astrotrain, watch the shuttle. Inform me of any suspicious activity."  
  
And so it was, the Decepticons ventured into the bowels of the unknown, the asteroid itself lighting their way. Crystal, out in front, led them down the hallway with Skywarp and Thundercracker flanking her. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and his tapes followed behind. Rumble and Frenzy were a bit dubious of the whole situation and stayed near Soundwave's side. Ravage, who had been crouched in the shuttle, sprinted out at the last minute as Soundwave walked through the doorway. Now he wandered up and down the halls, scanning, sniffing and growling.  
  
Crystal didn't blame the little Decepticon, she didn't like it in here either. The halls seemed normal at first, but then she began to notice they were too empty. No air ducts, no pipes or wiring. There were no panels, doors, or even light switches. Just walls and more walls. It didn't seem right. It didn't feel like anybody lived here.  
  
Ravage now led the way, despite Crystal being meant to take the brunt of whatever might be around the corner. He sniffed at a wall and then froze. If he had fur, his tail would have been bushy and his hackles raised.  
Then, the rest of them heard it. It sounded far away at first, somewhere on the other side of the wall. A heavy sliding noise of one massive part moving into another. Everyone froze as they tried to determine the source of the sound. Audios were strained. Starscream pressed his head against the wall to hear better. Thundercracker curiously put his hand on the wall. He could feel the vibrations. Something on the other side was moving.  
The hall shifted suddenly. It broke in half, neatly and cleanly, as if it was always meant to do that. Skywarp and Megatron locked optics as their group was cut in half between them. Then Skywarp's side rotated away and there was suddenly a wall where the hall used to be.  
  
"What the slag is this?" Frenzy demanded as he and Rumble inspected the new wall.  
  
Starscream was too awestruck to respond, but Megatron pointed to the wall. "Demolish it," he told the cassettes.  
  
Both grinned as they transformed their arms. But before any damage could be done, the floor dropped out from under all of them, sending them plummeting several stories from where they were. Megatron and Soundwave managed to land with most their dignity still in tact. Starscream slowly descended, his thrusters on low with Rumble and Frenzy clinging to him.  
  
The open hole above them sealed itself.  
  
"An interesting turn of events," Starscream said mildly as he landed.  
  
"I very much dislike surprises," Megatron growled, as if it were all the seeker's fault.  
  
Starscream opened his mouth for his usual retort when a red laser shot out. It spread into a thin line and he allowed it to scan him from head to toe, watching as it moved over his fingers. When the laser retreated, Starscream immediately followed it to its source on the wall. He picked at it with his fingers as if trying to draw the laser out.

“All communication with shuttle and other Decepticons are being disrupted,” Soundwave reported after trying to hail the other two seekers.  
  
"Someone knows we're here,” Starscream said. “Their intentions seem to be to divide and confuse us. No doubt protecting their power source. They're probably trying to figure out what we are so they can fight against us."  
"Let them try," Megatron said. "If this is the best they can do, they're going to need all the help they can get."  
  
"Agreed," Starscream nodded. He started for the new tunnel spread out for them. "Let's see what we can find."

* * *

  
  


Above, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Crystal were still recovering from what just happened. They were thrown to the side as the section where they stood turned a nitely degree angle. Now they stared down an identical hallway, leading off in both directions. Ravage scratched frantically at the wall where the other hallway should have been.  
  
Thundercracker crouched, weapons aimed down one hall then the other, waiting for an attack. He had Crystal pinned to the wall behind him. Again, his first reaction was to protect and Crystal was once again baffled by this Decepticon's actions.  
  
Skywarp was not as paranoid, but still frowned.  
  
"Skywarp to Megatron. Come in." No response. He tried again. "Skywarp to Soundwave. Do you read me?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Great. Whatever's going on, it's also jammed our communications. So what do you want to do, 'Cracker?"  
  
When it seemed likely there would be no attack, Thundercrakcer finally relaxed. "What can we do but continue the mission? I'm sure Megatron is still going as well. We'll just meet him there."  
  
Skywarp suddenly smirked. "Slag, maybe we'll even find it first. Can you picture Starscream's reaction when he sees us already there with power supply in hand?"  
  
Thundercracker's mouth ticked up a little. "He just might just blow a spark plug."  
  
Skywarp laughed. "I hope he fritzes out his vocal processor."  
  
Even Thundercracker chuckled at that. "Come on, Ravage, let's go." He slapped his thigh. "Soundwave is going the same place we are."  
  
Ravage gave one more growl to the wall and then trotted after the blue seeker. Thundercracker now took point down the hall, instead of Crystal leading as Megatron intended. Skywarp followed behind with Crystal bringing up the rear, simply because they probably would have left her behind if she didn't follow.  
  
Silently, she marveled at their brazen attitudes about stalking the halls without their leader to force caution upon them. That itself spoke of what these killing machines thought of themselves. They were used to being the meanest things in the sky and that confidence was strong enough to transfer even to the sliding tunnels of a deep space asteroid. They were confident they could handle anything that came their way.  
  
Crystal found that interesting, but there was another subject that was brought up that interested her even more.  
  
"So, what exactly is your relationship to Starscream anyway?" she asked boldly. "Are you brothers or what?"  
  
Thundercracker glanced back at her, surprised at the sudden question. But he returned his attention to the tunnel just as quickly when Skywarp took it upon himself to answer.  
  
"Brothers? Me? Share a creator with that glitch head? I don't think so."  
  
Crystal's optics squinted in confusion as Ravage wandered underfoot before slinking up ahead.  
  
"But...why do you all look alike if you don't have the same creator?"  
  
Skywarp's demeanor visibly darkened. "It's the initiation test for those who didn't come willingly to Megatron's side."  
  
Before Crystal could ask what that meant, Skywarp shouldered past Thundercracker and took point. He left the other two to trail behind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Crystal whispered. "I didn't realize it was a touchy subject."  
  
At first, it didn't seem that Thundercracker would bother to answer, but then he drifted closer and lowered his voice.  
  
"Before Megatron had an army to command, he had one of his lieutenants, Shockwave, take injured citizens from battle to rebuild and convert."  
  
"Convert? You mean brainwash—er, I mean, reprogram?"  
  
"Yes. We were reformatted and reprogrammed into Megatron's new armada for his cause. It was a lot of trial and error on his part. Skywarp was unfortunate enough to be selected for testing of the warp drive. He was the only one to survive the installation process."  
  
Crystal suddenly realized exactly why Skywarp reacted the way he did that time in the med bay. If she ended up being someone's guinea pig, she would panic if she woke up with a stranger standing over her as well.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He survived and is now the charming Decepticon we know today."  
  
"I _can_ still hear you!" Skywarp snapped from the front.  
  
That caused Crystal to smile a bit, but her tone was still serious. She raised her voice so both could hear.  
  
"So you know that Megatron wiped your memories. He took away your identities, your lives. You don't even remember who you were before then. So why do you still follow him when you know what he did to you?"  
  
It was Skywarp who answered this time. "Because he's right. Megatron fights for Cybertron, for the glory and pride of our people. The sacrifice is worth it."  
  
Crystal chose not to push that subject. She knew so little of Cybertron's civil war and its politics, there would be no point in arguing who had the better cause.  
  
"So that happened to Starscream, too? His memories were also wiped?"  
  
Skywarp huffed and said no more.  
  
"No," Thundercracker answered for him. "Starscream has always been Starscream. He desgined the seeker form for himself and then let Megatron use it to build his mindless armies."  
  
"But...you two aren't mindless. You're saying all the others are?"  
  
Thundercracker frowned gravely. "Skywarp and I were the lucky ones. The rest, no matter how they seemed at first, their processors eventually broke down from the reformatting process and their personalities were erased." He paused with a far off look on his face. "One day you would be talking to them, the next, they would just stand there, blank, emotionless, waiting for the next order."

"So he's not really anything to you, then. You just look like Starscream. That's all."  
  
"Well, he's not _nothing_ ," Thundercracker admitted. "He's still our air commander and he's kept us alive this long."  
  
"And you want to do what you can to stay off his hit list," Skywarp added. "No one plots like Starscream does. My theory is the only reason Megatron has survived this long is simply because he _is_ Megatron."  
  
"What about the idea that, deep down, Starscream really respects Megatron, so he subconsciously sabotages all his own plots against him?" Thundercracker offered.  
  
"That remains to be seen."  
  
Crystal looked at the two of them, finally getting it. "You like him. That's why you tease him so much. Like he's your little brother or something."  
  
"He's a lot older than we are," Thundercracker insisted. "And I don't just mean our current personalities. Starscream has been upgrading himself time and time again. He's a lot older than he tries to pass himself off to be."  
  
"I think he's smarter than he makes himself out to be, too," Skywarp said. "That little metal weasel seems to be always looking for something. I want to be there when he finds it. Even if it blows us all back to the Matrix."  
  
Crystal took a moment to process that. It was surprisingly deep and strangely loyal. Before she could ask another question, a heavy rumble sounded below them. She had no idea what it was, but the seekers knew exactly what it meant. Megatron was on the move.

* * *

  
  


Megatron's half of the search party was having a far more interesting time getting around. They could constantly hear the heavy sounds of objects sliding in and out of place around them. Doors would constantly open and close, hallways would change and rotate.  
  
"We don't seem to be getting anywhere," Megatron growled. He turned to his two officers for solutions.  
  
Soundwave quietly computed to himself any practical response while Starscream consulted his data pad.  
  
"Path behind: closed off. Path ahead: only logical choice," Soundwave warbled.  
  
Megatron frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I've been keeping track of the directions we've been herded," Starscream said with a bland look toward Soundwave. "It seems these hallways are designed specifically to keep us out of a certain area."  
  
Though he was often insufferable at times, Megatron was glad Starscream was with them. While Soundwave was unquestionably loyal and near flawless in battle maneuvers, he had no ingenuity for other situations. Whereas Starscream constantly thought outside the usual conventions and was invaluable in odd situations such as this. Of course, Megatron would rather go to the pit before admitting this out loud.  
  
"Whomever is on this asteroid is purposefully leading us away from something," Megatron concluded.  
  
"If there's anyone here to begin with. I've yet to see any proof: rooms, consuls, switches, that show any type of life resides in this asteroid."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Starscream? That the hallways just move themselves?"  
  
"Yes. I'm suggesting that it's the asteroid itself that is moving the halls. That is must have some sort of intelligence: be it artificial or sentient. Remember how it let us in when I told Rumble to damage it?"  
  
Megatron looked over his surroundings in a new light. "So you're saying we're inside a giant—"  
  
Starscream nodded. "It may not be Cybertronian, but it's definitely a transformer."  
  
Megatron was surprised at this. Though it had been millions of years since he had been in space, he knew the truth about the universe. Life on other planets was all about nature taking its course; about natural order. He had no illusion about Cybertron. It was a very unnatural planet. The odds of finding similar life, while not impossible in the infinite vastness of space, were still quite staggering.  
  
"What do you suggest, Starscream?"  
  
"We find what it's hiding, of course. It's what we came here to do."  
  
Megatron nodded and Starscream turned to the wall.  
  
"Rumble, Frenzy, that one. And don't let anything stop you."  
  
The two cassettes eagerly took to the appointed wall with their pile drivers and soon there was a good sized hole. But before anyone could go through, another wall slid into place, blocking their way.  
"What the slag is this?" Frenzy demanded. "I ain't doing it again!"  
  
"Step aside," Megatron ordered, charging up his fusion cannon. "Time for a different approach."

* * *

  
  


“Blitzwing, get back inside and put your weapon away," Astrotrain called out the shuttle. "You look like a paranoid aft head out there."  
  
Blitzwing didn't adhere to the chiding right away. Something didn't feel right. His finger kept twitching on the trigger.  
  
"Would you just relax?"  
  
"I can't," Blitzwing said as he backed toward the shuttle. “We've lost radio contact for too long."  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing.” Astrotrain lounged in the navigator's seat, his feet propped up on the controls. "It's gotta be the power source mucking up the equipment. Starscream said it was jarring his sensors before he left, remember?"  
  
"I...guess." Blitzwing peered out the shuttle right and left.  
  
"Besides, this baby has plenty of fire power." Astrotrain patted the controls. "It can take out anything that comes our way so sit down and cool your systems. You're making me nervous just watching you."  
  
Reluctantly, Blitzwing sat, but he kept his energy rifle in his lap.

Beneath the ship, however, there was very much cause to be paranoid when holes opened up in the ground. Large, serpentine cords slithered out and began to disassemble the outer armor and sneak into the shuttle.

* * *

  
  


"Guys, stop," Crystal called to the seekers in front of her. She pointed down where several old claw marks decorated the wall. They were made by Ravage the first time around.  
  
"Great, we've been going around in circles," Skywarp grouched. "This place is making fools of us. If my tracking systems weren't being jammed, I'd just locate the ship on my radar and warp us back up there."  
  
Thundercracker nodded. "We'll have to change our strategy and make a new hallway."  
  
As if understanding his intention, two lasers shot out and scanned both seekers from head to toe. Skywarp and his temper did not like that one bit. In retaliation, he raised his fist to the wall, intent on tearing right through with his bare hands.  
  
On the opposite wall, two metal tentacles shot out and grabbed each of Skywarp's wrists. Another wrapped around his neck, yanking him backwards against the wall.  
  
As Thundercracker ran to help, two walls slid down on either side of them, locking the seekers, Crystal and Ravage into a small area. Crystal looked from the walls to the struggling seekers as Ravage growled. This wasn't good.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile, Megatron and his cohorts were having an even more adventurous time. As soon as Megatron fired his fusion cannon, destroying the next wall, the asteroid went into action. Several cords snaked out of the wall, intent on capturing them.  
  
"Looks like we _are_ onto something." Starscream smirked as he fired his null rays. The cords fell lifeless as they were hit.  
  
"Indeed," Megatron agreed. "Starscream, Soundwave, cover us. Rumble, Frenzy, continue forward."  
  
The plan seemed to be working. Megatron and the cassettes tore right through the inner workings of the asteroid while the other two kept all attacks at bay. But the asteroid proved its ability to adapt to new situations. When the tentacles didn't work, laser weapons appeared from the walls and began firing.  
  
However, the seasoned Decepticons were right at home under heavy fire. Rumble and Frenzy, as well as Laserbeak, were dispatched to be moving targets while Megatron blasted through layer after protective layer.  
In the end, the asteroid's defenses were not match for the violent, brute strength of the Decepticons. They tore through one last wall and found themselves in a large, circular room filled from ceiling to floor with screens, panels and all manner of hardware.

"Hey, why did it stop attacking?" Rumble demanded when everything fell quiet. He still itched for more battle.

"Because my theory was right," Starscream said as he walked around. "We are indeed inside a somewhat intelligent life form. Just like you, Rumble."  
  
"Yeah, just like—hey was that in insult?"

“It stopped attacking because we found its central processor,” Starscream continued, ignoring him. “It doesn't want to risk damaging its own brain by starting a fight in here. We should be safe.”

Megatron didn't look too comfortable with letting his guard down, but Starscream went immediately to work, looking over the hardware and digging for information.

“Soundwave, find out whatever is blocking our communications and shut it down.”

“Acknowledged.” Soundwave found a port and pulled out a wire from his wrist to plug into it.

After a moment of watching the walls, waiting for an attack, Megatron turned back to Starscream.

“Well? Where is the energy supply?”

Starscream frowned. “Once again, our new friend has revealed itself to be more than meets the optic. I thought its constant energy level was a result of a self-replenishing system. However, it seems its function is actually parasitic in nature.”

“Meaning?” Megatron demanded.

“It gets its fuel from a host source. What's amazing about that is the parasite—this asteroid – is not physically connected to the source whatsoever. Yet, it is still able to take energy from it.”

Megatron clenched his fists, energon boiling. “You idiot! You dragged us out here for nothing!”

“Wait, wait!” Starscream floundered, stepping back. “Mighty Megatron, you don't understand!” We can still use this to our benefit!”

“Speak quickly before I slag you for wasting so much time and energy!”

“There is something out there powering this entire asteroid and has been doing so for years. It is still possibly an infinite power source. And if we can figure out how it connects to this source, we can take it for ourselves without even having to find it.”

Megatron stared him down for a few moments as he considered his options. Then he lowered his fusion cannon.

“Do it.”

Starscream's confidence instantly returned the moment the threat was rescinded.

“Just give me a few moments and I will have it all figured out.” A small plug extended from his index finger and Starscream plugged himself into the main processor. His data pad projected a screen as he searched.

“This is fascinating. The asteroid receives its energy wirelessly through what seems to be a wormhole contained right inside this very vessel. I'm locating the information on what its power source really is.”

“Excellent,” Megatron said. “Show it on screen.”

“Yes, my leader. Searching now.”

More information flashed across the screen. Then Starscream let out an “Ah ha!” as he found what he was looking for.

“Behold, Megatron, our source.”

Megatron leaned in closer. The schematics were of a large, circular object. At least, he thought it was just a schematic at first, until the screen showed the spherical object in action.

“It appears to be approaching something in space,” Starsream narrated. A second, smaller sphere came on the screen.

“Is that a...planet?” Megatron asked. “If so, then that power source is massive.”

Starscream smirked. “No wonder it has been able to power this asteroid. A source that size would power all of Cybertron.”

Megatron's features spread into a wide grin as he pictured his triumphant return to his home planet. Nothing could stand in his way now. He would be known by the rest of history as the one who brought their planet back to its former glory. Cybertron was his!

Then, the power source began to react on the screen. Starscream and Megatron watched as the massive sphere appeared as if it were going to ram right into the smaller planet. It slowed before the two could collide and a claw-like mouth extended and began to chomp away at the planet, consuming it greedily, bit by bit.

The entire asteroid hummed as new energy was sent to it while the Decepticons stared. Neither were smirking now. Starscream felt like the energon was frozen in his fuel lines. There was an ancient story from long ago about a beast such as this whose name was barely whispered, let alone spoken out loud. The Monster of Space, the Ender of Life, the Great Omega. Starscream almost mouthed the nightmare's name.

“Unlimited power indeed!” Megatron growled, less intimidated than his air commander. “It gets its power from eating other planets! We can't bring this to Cybertron!”

Being yelled at brought Starscream back to reality and he checked his data.

“The asteroid serves as a scout, finding planets for that thing to eat. It if continues on the course it's headed, then it will go right through the space warp gate, putting it in a near collision course with Cybertron.”

“Never,” Megatron growled. “That monster will never know of Cybertron's existence. We will destroy this asteroid and the warp gate.”

Starscream was not expecting the passion in his leader's voice, but he agreed with the plan of action.

“Yes Megatron, it will be done.”

“Megatron,” Soundwave announced. “Communication block disabled.”

No sooner had he spoken, then Blitzwing's frantic voice came over the radio.

“...frack is everyone?! This is an emergency! Can you hear me? The shuttle is being attacked! It's being fragging torn apart!”

Everyone looked to their leader when they heard the transmission. Megatron was not happy. This mission had gone very bad very quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two seekers were still wrestling with the metallic cords. Skywarp was bound by his legs, arms and neck while Thundercracker tried to pry them off. He didn't dare shoot at them for fear of hitting his wing mate. One of the cords decided Skywarp was better left in pieces and began to probe through the armor.

Skywarp let out a sharp cry as his outer armor was pried apart at the knee.

“Thundercracker! It's taking me apart! My leg!”

Thundercracker grabbed at the offending tentacle that was bent on dislocating the knee from the leg. Ravage was on the other side of Skywarp, gnawing ineffectively at one of the cords.

Crystal crouched by the wall where one cord snaked out and pulled out her tools. She removed a link of armor and cut at the vulnerable cable underneath. The cord fell lifeless to the floor. Skywarp signed in relief when his knee was no longer in immediate danger. Crystal moved to the other side and did the same with a second cord.

“I knew there was a reason we brought you along,” he quipped.

“Megatron to Skywarp and Thundercracker, get back to the ship immediately,” Megatron's voice bellowed over the radio.

Skywarp grinned, pulling away when the second cord dropped. That gave him enough leeway that he could yank himself free from the others.

“Sounds like Megs is having the same problems we are. With the radios running, so is my guidance radar. Ravage, transform. Let's get out of here.”

The feline immediately folded up into his cassette form and Skywarp tucked him away in his cockpit. Then he turned to Crystal.

“Okay, let's warp back to the ship.”

Crystal looked dubious as Skywarp picked her up in one arm. “You sure you can warp all three of us at once?”

Skywarp chuckled. “Itty bitty, you hardly count as one.”

He put an arm around Thundercracker's shoulders and they all disappeared. A split second later, they appeared inside the shuttle. Ravage instantly sprang out, growling. Sounds of laser fire came from outside.

The Decepticons ran out, weapons ready. Crystal huddled in the entrance way, unsure of what to do. Several cords were slowly taking the shuttle apart from the outside going in. When one cord was destroyed, two more would take its place. It was a losing battle, but they were not allowed to give up. If they lost the shuttle, they would be stranded until the asteroid picked them apart as well.

A spot on the ground right outside the shuttle strangely grew hot. Then it exploded outward. Out of the new hole crawled Megatron, cannon smoking, with the rest of his Decepticons behind him. He instantly attacked the forest of tentacles while Starscream and Soundwave ran for the ship to initiate a retreat.

“Decepticons! Everyone back to the ship!” Megatron ordered. There was no time to launch an attack on the asteroid itself, no matter what its primary purpose was. Priority one was to get off the surface in one piece.

The other Decepticons did not have to be told twice. Everyone turned and ran for the shuttle as Megatron fired a few parting shots before fleeing himself.

“Starscream, what's the status of the ship? Can we take off?”

The red seeker typed furiously at the controls. “The ship is too damaged. The thrusters are completely gone. We'll have to take the emergency pod, provided that is still in tact.”

“Time to negate asteroid: insufficient,” Soundwave reminded.

“Maybe not,” Starscream said. “I can set up this whole ship to blow, taking the asteroid with it. It lacks finesse, but it is effective.”

“Do it,” Megatron ordered.

One of the cords broke through the window to get to them and started taking the ship apart from the front.

“Decepticons, to the escape pod, now!”

All turned and fled to the emergency auxiliary ship stationed near the back of the shuttle. While quite a bit smaller, it was designed to hold an entire crew so all the Decepticons fit. Soundwave confirmed that it was still in working order. Though with the tentacles getting closer, it wouldn't be working for too much longer.

“Go! Go, go, go!” Starscream cried as he was the last to run in. “It will blow any minute!”

“Why didn't you give us ample time to launch?” Megatron demanded.

“Tell that to those things tearing up the control panel! If it's taken apart before the count down ends, there won't be an explosion!”

Now was definitely not the time to argue the point. Megatron turned to Soundwave. “Launch the pod! Get us out of here now!”

Soundwave nodded and gave the command to the consul. Nothing. It flashed with an emergency warning. By now, the cords could be seen taking apart the shuttle around the pod.

“Damage to launch controls,” Soundwave announced. “External repairs required.”

Megatron knew exactly what to do. He didn't bring that little, pink baggage for nothing. But before he could even order it to sacrifice itself for them, it was already out the door.

Megatron grinned, pleased at Crystal. “A very noble sacrifice. You could do no greater act than give your existence for the Decepticon cause.”

From outside the pod, Crystal turned and gave him her most flat, unimpressed look.

“Fuck you.”

Megatron's optics widened in surprise. His pleased look was gone as Crystal shut the hatch in his face. She scrambled around the pod, dodging wandering cords while trying to find out what was preventing the launch. If it was a programming issue, they were still screwed. There would be no time to fix it.

She looked around frantically for something, anything that would give her a clue of what to do. Then she saw it on the wall, so blatant she wondered if it was even real. A large, red button with the words over it reading “Emergency Manual Launch”.

Crystal stared at it. It couldn't be that easy.

The shuttle was coming apart around her and she slapped the button with her palm. The pod's thrusters ignited and it shot out into space. It was nothing but another light in the starry background in seconds.

Crystal watched it go, feeling strangely detached from the situation. Left alone with the ship crumbling around her, she felt nothing in her very last moments. Down the hall, there was a count down on the screen while the blind tentacles continued to search. It was as if they knew the ship contained the tools of their destruction. The screen continued to count.

Ten seconds. That was all she had left in the world. Very few could say they could count down the end of their lives to the second.

Nine. She thought she would feel something more: sadness, regret, fear. But it was like watching the whole thing outside her body. She didn't feel anything at all.

Eight seconds. She thought of her planet. It was so far away from here, it wouldn't even feel the force of this explosion. What a lonely thought.

Seven. She thought of the people on Earth. They would never know this kind of world existed out here. They would never know she was thinking of them.

Six seconds.

On Earth, a sudden cool breeze rushed over an otherwise hot and breezeless summer day. Prowl looked up when the wind chimes were blown by an invisible hand. That was strange.

Five.

Jazz raised his head when he felt the breeze as well. It seemed to get into the wound on his chest and irritate it. He scratched at it, feeling cold for some reason.

Four.

Sunstreaker looked up from his etching when he heard a sudden crash. No one else was in the room, but somehow, the crystal statue that had once belonged to his friend had fallen from its shelf and shattered on the floor.

Three seconds. It was nearly over. Crystal accepted it. She was done. But just as that thought entered her mind, she was suddenly aware someone had appeared behind her.

Two.

Arms wrapped around her and she disappeared.

One.

Starscream watched the explosion from the window of the escape pod. It engulfed the shuttle, then spread to the rest of the asteroid, devouring it completely. A second, inner explosion sent pieces of it flying in all directions. Fall out from the blast raced out toward them, making the pod shutter and shake. Then it was over and Starscream was still staring out the window.

It was an unfamiliar feeling of triumph. They had done it to save their planet. He, Starscream, had acted to save Cybertron. There had been a time so long ago when he had cared not for his home planet at all. How time could change things.

“Skywarp?” Thundercracker called, looking around the pod. “Where did he—oh no!” He ran to the window next to Starscream. “That moron! Why did he do that?”

“What happened?” Megatron asked, not in the mood for another crisis.

“Skywarp, I think he went back there for that—” Thundercracker paused. That little creature that he kept protecting. Did Skywarp do it because of him? Didn't that dope realize it wasn't worth risking his life for?

“You're right, that was very stupid of him,” Megatron confirmed.

“If he got caught in the blast while he was warping, it could have thrown his trajectory off to anywhere,” Starscream said. “Most likely, however, it probably destroyed him.”

Thundercracker clenched his jaw as he stared out the window. That dumb, stupid idiot.

“Soundwave,” Megatron ordered. “Scan for Skywarp's energy signature in the debris.”

Soundwave nodded and got right to work. He scanned for a long time, longer than normal.

“No energy signature detected.”

Megatron shook his head. “Then there's nothing that can be done. Soundwave, set a course for the warp gate. We're going home, to Cybertron.”

Thundercracker lowered his head. This was not how he pictured their return. It wouldn't be the same without Skywarp.

* * *

Crystal slowly came back online, her optics fuzzy and her body felt strange currents of electricity coursing through her muscle cables. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was energy that wasn't meant to be there. However, that wasn't the first thought on her mind.

“I-I'm still alive!” She told herself, looking at her body. “I'm still whole! I'm alive!”

She looked around and then immediately wished she hadn't. It was the very thing she never wanted. She was free floating with nothing but countless miles of space around her in all directions. No one who had ever been lost really understood what lost was until they were lost and alone in space.

Helplessness could only be indulged for a moment. She wasn't completely alone. Skywarp's body lay beside her. He was outputting some sort of weird energy which was the cause of the strange bursts she felt in her own circuits. He still had an arm around her, keeping them in contact.

A strange halo of purple glowed around him. The two of them kept shifting from solid to semi-transparent. Crystal was no expert on warping, but her instincts told her she would want to keep in contact with him until he stabilized. Which, she hoped, would be soon. Skywarp was still offline.

As carefully as she could, Crystal opened his chest panels to look at the damage. It wasn't easy to make her fingers do what she wanted with his warp energy fluctuating through her body. She could see there were quite a few wires that were completely burned to a crisp. In her hip compartment were a few extra wires for such an occasion. They were meant for consul repair, not to go into transformer bodies, but they would have to do for now.

As she began replacing wires, Crystal prayed she could get the seeker online. She couldn't be left out here alone, she just couldn't handle that after the day she had.

Low and behold, Skywarp's optics eventually flickered back to life.

“What—what's going on?” His voice sounded strange with the warp energy running unchecked through his body. Skywarp recognized the problem instantly and willed his systems back to normal. Now both of them were stable and solid again.

“That's better. Looks like I caught part of that explosion when I warped and it messed up my warp field. Thundercracker is going to yell at me. He always gets after me for waiting until the last second.”

“Do I even want to ask why you came back for me in the first place?” Crystal said.

Skywarp looked slightly uncomfortable with that question. “Uh, yeah. Let's leave that for another time until we get out of here.”

“I won't argue with that,” she agreed. “Uh... _can_ you get us out of here?”

Skywarp went quiet for a moment as he checked all his guidance systems and radar. “I can't pick up the escape pod. They probably couldn't find my signature with my warp field unstable. I bet they've already gone through the warp gate.”

“Warp gate?”

“Yeah, I remember we were near one. It's like a shortcut through space.”

“Can we go through it without a ship?”

“We can.” Skywarp let go of her and transformed into his jet mode. “Get on and hold on tight. Don't let go of me or you'll get left behind.”

Crystal did not need to be told twice. She clung to that black jet like her life depended on it. Skywarp ignited his thrusters and then warped forward.

He didn't have the same kind of warping power as the Autobot shuttle did, but he could still warp them both a good distance through space. Luckily, thanks to all the over-energizing he had done previously, he had plenty of energon reserves for the trip. Also, their destination wasn't too far away.

Crystal kept switching off her optics when Skywarp warped through space. She really didn't like the sensation of it. Skywarp could tell her dislike for it by the way she clutching him tighter. But when the space warp gate came into view, Crystal couldn't help but stare.

It was massive. It looked big enough to accommodate a whole fleet of large star ships. They were merely a drop in the ocean compared to it. The gate was composed of two metal rings, one within the other, rotating in opposite directions. In the middle was a cloudy storm that seemed trapped within the two rings.

“Get ready,” Skywarp warned as they floated nearer to it. “This is going to be a big one.”

Crystal wanted to reach out and touch the stormy substance within, but upon the warning, she gripped the seeker tighter. The gate suddenly grabbed them and pulled them in. Crystal was glad for the warning. The pull was so strong, it felt like she left half of herself back at the entrance.

Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds and then the gate that was in front of them was suddenly behind.

“Wow, that was a rush.”

“Yeah, well, just keep holding on,” Skywarp said. “We've got a few more jumps to go.”

Crystal cut back a few whimpers that threatened to come out as Skywarp warped again through space. When this was over, she never ever wanted to warp again, not even at the risk of her own life. The next explosion she was in, the Decepticon could just leave her there.

“Sweet Primus, there it is,” Skywarp said, causing Crystal to flick on her optics again.

Below them floated a planet, one unlike Crystal had ever seen before. There was nothing natural about it. No clouds, no atmosphere to blanket it. Parts of it were pitch black while others glowed from millions of lights.

“That's Cybertron?”

“Sure is. Hold on for one more warp.”

Crystal shut off her optics and felt the sickening jerk of time and space being pulled around her, then they were hovering with Skywarp's thrusters on. She could feel the familiar pull of gravity again as he slowly descended to the metal surface.

He touched down and she instantly got off and looked around with wide optics. Everything around her was metal. There were tall spires above her and deep chasms below. Layers built upon layers of streets and buildings. It was so alien it felt almost magical and she couldn't stop looking at it. This was Cybertron. This was where the Autobots had meant for her to eventually live. This was going to be her new home.

Skywarp wasn't sure which part of the planet they were on yet. He was just as eager as Crystal to get something solid under his feet. Plus his body really needed a break. Several parts of him were threatening to overheat. Once he had a few minutes to situate himself, he would figure out where the nearest Decepticon stronghold was and go from there. For now he just stood, hands on hips, enjoying the surroundings. Primus, it was good to be back on his home planet. War torn and tattered, it was still home and there was no other place like it.

The seeker felt the laser pierce his wing before he realized he had been fired upon. He stupidly looked at the smoking hole in his wing. He had been so distracted by being home at last, he forgot to keep his guard up.

Behind him, he heard a body collapse. Crystal has been standing behind his wingspan, looking in the opposite direction. She just happened to be turning toward him when the attack came. The laser went through Skywarp's thin wing and right through her optic, blowing off part of her head. Her body crashed lifelessly to the ground.

For some reason, seeing that small body damaged made Skywarp angrier than his own wound. He spun around, optics and weapons ablaze. The attack came from a single Autobot, brightly colored red and yellow. He appeared quite young and was very surprised at the strength of the retaliation against him.

Hot Rod had been traveling one of the roads between two of the Autobot bases, minding his own business. Ultra Magnus insisted Autobots travel in groups of at least two, but Hot Rod believed he was fast enough to get from point A to point B without any problems. That was when he noticed the descending Decepticon aircraft..

It was a peculiar design, but then again, the Decepticons were always experimenting with their own kind, trying to upgrade themselves for faster flight and heavier fire power. It still wore the purple insignia and that was all Hot Rod needed to know.

He slipped carefully closer, making sure he wasn't detected, and waited for the right time to pull the trigger. Internally, he was glad Ultra Magnus or Kup weren't around to see his horrible shot. He had been aiming for the chest, but all he got was a wing. Then, Hot Rod could have sworn he saw something smaller fall behind the seeker. But there was no time to make sure. The Decepticon turned on him, unleashing the full strength of his fire power. This one wasn't one of the mindless seekers. This one was sentient and it had a temper. Hot Rod had no choice but to transform and flee.

Skywarp stopped his attack once the Autobot was gone. There was no point expending the rest of his energy to chase the Autobot. He needed to get back to Decepticon territory for repairs and a refuel. After so many warps, he was nearly running on fumes

Walking back to Crystal's damaged and lifeless body, Skywarp stared at it for a long time. Having gone this far, there was only one thing to do.

* * *

  
Shockwave was both surprised and ill prepared to receive Megatron on his doorstep. In a beat-up Autobot escape pod no less. He also found his leader's presence inconvenient. Not that the glorious Megatron wasn't allowed to go where he pleased, be it Cybertron or anywhere in the galaxy, but he usually gave prior notice. Nothing irked Shockwave more than having the day's details planned out and have something unscheduled break his routine. And this would most definitely throw off his entire schedule.  
  
Shockwave stepped out of Darkmount tower with two other Decepticons as Megatron exited the pod.  
  
"Lord Megatron, I did not receive any notice you were coming," Shockwave said, trying to disguise any accusation on his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
Megatron ignored the impudence of the question. While he sometimes wondered if there were other reasons Shockwave didn't like being caught off guard, he also knew how the purple Decepticon was about sticking to his schedule.  
  
"There were unforeseen circumstances." Megatron looked at the two Decepticons, both tall and heavily built, standing on either side of Shockwave. Megatron did not recognize them. "I will discuss that matter with you later. Privately."  
  
"Agreed." Shockwave nodded. "Is there any of your party that requires medical attention?"  
  
Megatron looked back at Soundwave."  
  
"Negative," he responded. "No damage requiring medical personnel to report."  
  
Starscream had already wandered off to find his old quarters. No doubt to sulk about the botched mission. Soon, the rest of Megatron's team was dismissed to refuel and let their self repair systems tend to any minor dings and scratches they may have.  
  
Megatron walked through Darkmount, the main Decepticon stronghold, with Shockwave at his side. Soundwave brought up the rear as they traveled to a meeting room where they could confer about what had recently transpired.  
  
"Who were those two Decepticons with you earlier?" Megatron asked. "I do not recognize them."  
  
"Ransack and Beatback are my field lieutenants," Shockwave replied as he opened the door to a meeting room. "They were mere low ranking soldiers when you crashed on that planet Earth. The officers you took with you left many holes that needed to be filled. Those two have proven their worth by filling in the gaps time after time and worked their way through the ranks. Both triple changers, they have superior skills as land and air supervisors. They have proven themselves to be invaluable to me."  
  
The door closed behind the three Decepticons and Shockwave locked it so they could continue to converse in private.  
  
"Yes, but are they trustworthy?" Megatron asked.  
  
"You know my paranoia towards letting new-comers into the inner circle rivals your own, Megatron. But Ransack and Beatback have shown efficiency and ferocity on the battlefield time and time again. At the very least, I believe their loyalties lie with the Decepticon cause, whether or not we are the ones leading it."  
  
"That is acceptable." Megatron sat himself at the large meeting table. Soundwave took a seat next to him. "But for now, Shockwave, this information I am about to give to you does not go past this room."  
  
When Shockwave accepted the terms, Megatron relayed all that had happened out in space and the information he had learned. Shockwave sat quietly, listening to it from start to finish. He didn't have anything to say until Megatron proposed the next course of action.  
  
"Destroy the space warp gate?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. "Megatron, I must advise against that. Many nearby planets use that warp gate for trade across the galaxy, that includes Cybertron."  
  
Megatron slammed his fist on the table. "I don't care about your trade negotiations, Shockwave! The gate must come down for the sake of Cybertron!"  
  
Shockwave made a long suffering noise. "Lord Megatron, can you even be sure what you say is true? And even so, that this thing has targeted Cybertron? Perhaps your information is false."  
  
"Information, not mistaken," Soundwave said without being questioned. "Several witnesses present."  
  
"I don't really care how much you believe or disbelieve our findings," Megatron growled. "I am the leader of the Decepticons and you will do as I say. And I say Cybertron is mine and no beast or god may have it! That takes full precedence over your trade negotiations, Shockwave."  
  
The longtime overseer of the Cybertron Decepticons clenched his single fist so hard it shook. This did not escape Megatron's notice. He looked at him as if daring him to disagree with his orders. Finally, Shockwave's hand fell limp again as he gave in.  
  
But before he could say anything, Shockwave's communicator came to life.  
  
"Commander Shockwave, a seeker has entered Darkmount and is requesting to see Lord Megatron."  
  
"One of the seeker drones?" Shockwave asked. That was highly illogical that any of the drones would take the initiative to do anything themselves, unless put up to it by a supervising officer. Maybe it was malfunctioning.  
  
"Which serial number is it?"  
  
"He says his name is Skywarp, sir."  
  
Upon hearing that, Megatron stood. That particular seeker was one of his.

* * *

  
  


Thundercracker could not put into words how relieved he was to hear that Skywarp had returned to Cybertron on his own and in one piece. Not that he was allowed to voice his feelings in public. That kind of display would be frowned upon by his commanders. Skywarp wasn't keen to sentimentality either, even in private. Though he did enjoy the attention when his fellow Decepticons marveled at his death-defying return.  
  
"You risked your spark foolishly today, Skywarp," Megatron told him. "I am not pleased."  
  
Skywarp's confident grin instantly disappeared. "I figured you wouldn't want to lose your property." The strange object he had slung over his shoulder was flung to the ground.  
  
Shockwave actually stepped back at the sight of the unfamiliar creature. Part of its head was missing and its remaining optic was black.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Autobots got her before I could get her back to the base," Skywarp continued, hands on hips. He actually looked a little disappointed. It made Thundercracker curious.  
  
"Her?" Shockwave repeated, wondering if he had heard correctly.  
  
"Her—it, you know, whatever.”  
  
"What is it?" Shockwave moved closer, inspecting the body with intrigue.  
  
"Just some...thing we took from the Autobots on Earth. Nothing important," Megatron said, looking pointedly at Skywarp. "Certainly not important enough to risk a soldier for."  
  
Skywarp shrugged. What was done could not be undone.  
  
"New technology? From Earth?" Shockwave said. "Might I examine it, Lord Megatron? Since it is no longer of any use to you."  
  
"Do what you wish with it, then scrap it and get rid of it."  
  
Shockwave gently picked up the creation as not to damage the Earth circuitry more than it already had been.  
  
Megatron frowned at his actions. Shockwave would certainly not find anything else than what his own officers had discovered. It was a scientific dead end. If Shockwave wanted to examine something truly from Earth, Megatron should have packed the remains of Nightbird with him. He then paused as an idol thought wandered into his processor.  
  
Megatron stiffened and turned to look where Shockwave had gone. He suddenly had a very intriguing idea.

* * *

  
  


Shockwave had removed the chest armor of his new toy and was just barely getting absorbed with studying the inner workings when Megatron came into his lab.  
  
"I have changed my mind," the Decepticon leader announced. "When you are finished poking and prodding around, I want you to rebuild it to these specifications." He placed a data pad on the table.  
  
Shockwave paused. His irritation at the interruption would remain a secret, as most of his emotions did. He picked up the data and skimmed through the list.  
  
"This will be very difficult to do with a body like this. I cannot guarantee the results will be satisfactory."  
  
"You always manage to pleasantly surprise me, Shockwave. I'm sure you will figure out a way."

Shockwave's shoulders slumped just a tiny bit. "If it is your wish, Megatron, I will do my utmost."  
  
"Good." Megatron turned to go, then remembered the last thing the little creation said to him. He had no idea what it meant in the Earth language, but he was sure it was meant to be an insult and that angered him.  
  
"One more thing, Shockwave, remove its vocal processor. I don't want to hear a sound from it ever again."  
  
"As you command, Megatron."  
  
Satisfied, the Decepticon leader quit the room and Shockwave was, once again, alone with his new project. It had curious workmanship indeed. Obviously built by Cybertronians, it appeared to be mismatched and composed of whatever was lying around. It was so base and simple, it would be quite a chore making any additions to Megatron's specifications. And how he expected it to be of any use without a spark was baffling. What what this creation like before it was damaged?

Luckily, Shockwave did love a challenge and any opportunity to show off his skills. He would show Megatron exactly what he could do.  
  
The door to his lab opened a second time while he was documenting his findings. Shockwave looked up to see Starscream now standing before him.  
  
"I caught wind of Megatron's orders for you. I have a few specifics for it myself." Starscream held out a second data pad.

Shockwave did not accept it. “Your alterations cannot be considered unless Megatron gives approv—”

“Megatron has approved it!” Starscream cut him off sharply. “The Earth creation will report under me. Therefore it must be fit to fly in my armada. That isn't too confusing for you, is it Shockwave?”

The purple Decepticon stared at Starscream's haughty smirk. Shockwave had not missed the seeker at all while he was gone.

“Very well.” Shockwave reluctantly took the data from him. “Pending any more interruptions, I will have it completed as soon as I am able.”

Starscream continued to smile as he looked down at the lifeless body. One black optic stared back at him.

“Good. I'm eager to see what you can come up with.”  
  



	2. Below the Surface

**Rising Generations**

**Chapter Two: Below the Surface**

  
**Earth**

  
"Bee!"  
  
Clarissa ran over to the yellow Autobot as he stepped around the volcano and into view.  
  
"Hey Clarissa, I haven't seen you in a while," Bumblebee greeted in return. The more he grew to know her the more he liked this human girl whose smile was always far brighter than the dark clothes she wore. Though she now had a metal stud in her lip, that was new.  
  
"Yeah, that's because stupid Danny won't ever take me to come see you," she pouted.  
  
"Oh? Daniel's here with you?"  
  
Clarissa motioned behind her. Daniel's unimpressed, slouched form slowly trudged up to them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So it's Danny now, is it?" Bumblebee greeted brightly.  
  
A halfhearted shrug from the teenager.  
  
"Chatty and cheerful as always, I see.”  
  
"Bee." Clarissa grabbed his hand. "Danny says you're going to be transferred to Cybertron. That's so tragic!"  
  
"Oh, heh, yeah," Bumblebee admitted sheepishly. He didn't want the girl or anyone to put up a fuss about it. He didn't like to see anyone sad. "I'm going back home for a bit. But it's not for another two weeks. We can have fun together until then."  
  
Clarissa still looked sad. "When are you coming back?"  
  
His smile fell before he was able to put it back up. "I'm not sure yet, but it shouldn't be too long. We're just moving a lot of stuff and Autobots around, and Prime needs help."  
  
Clarissa hugged him around his middle. "I'm going to miss you, Bee. I hope you come back soon."  
  
"What about me?" Sideswipe was suddenly right next to them, his face low near the girl and the smaller Autobot.  
  
"I don't care about you, Sideswipe. I love Bumblebee!"  
  
"But I turn into a Lamborghini!"  
  
Clarissa ignored him and grabbed Bumblebee's hand, pulling him forward. "Show me your base. I haven't seen it yet."  
  
Sideswipe followed after them, insisting he was the coolest Autobot there was and Clarissa should dig him because chicks dug sports cars.

* * *

  
The Autobot base was busier than it had ever been. Especially now that the previous ban of all humans had been revoked. The Autobots had not entertained any human guests since November of the previous year. All because of a certain human-turned-robot that had once lived with them.  
  
Those who were supervising her care suggested it might be best to keep her away from human contact until she expressed a desire to see her kind again. Or, possibly when she was no longer on Earth and living her life as a Cybertronian. Crystal herself has expressed concern of any humans learning of her existence. So as such, the ban stayed in place as long as she lived there.  
  
Spike and Carly somewhat knew what was going on, merely because they would visit the Autobots at least a few times a month. They deserved some kind of explanation as to why they were no longer allowed. Daniel had no idea anything was going on at all. He may have crawled the halls of the Ark as a toddler, but as a super cool teenager, he hardly cared to go to the place his parents liked to hang out. The only reason he was there now was because Clarissa was not as jaded by a childhood full of talking alien robots.  
  
Aside from showing the visiting teenagers around the base, there was so much to do. It had been two weeks since the Autobots had invaded the Nemesis and completely destroyed it. The remaining Decepticons had scattered. Without leadership, they went back to their old tricks, stealing energy where they could find it. The Autobots did their best to prevent what damage they could, but the Decepticons were hardly the force on Earth they used to be. They were no longer unified. Each group split up and went their separate ways, everyone out for themselves. Now they were nothing more than a nuisance.  
  
The lack of unity and communication on the Decepticons' part provided a bigger opportunity for the Autobots. The Decepticon space bridge was left unguarded, leaving the Autobots to commandeer it for themselves. It was now completely under Autobot control and scientists on Cybertron were working around the clock to build a complimentary space bridge in Autobot territory. When that was completed, then the transferring of Autobots between Earth and Cybertron would commence.  
  
To Optimus Prime, it wasn't a day too soon. Especially after what had happened. The air still stung of tragedy here, despite the fact that they had now given Crystal's spirit a proper farewell. Optimus needed to get a few of his officers away from this place. Eventually, he would like to get all the original Autobots who crashed with the Ark off this planet. They needed to go home. But it couldn't be done all at once. It had to be a gradual process.  
  
Currently, the names on the transfer roster were himself, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, the twins, Brawn, Ironhide, Mirage and Bumblebee. And there would be a transition period where Ultra Magnus would show the officers around and get the troops used to Optimus Prime's leadership again before Ultra Magnus took a group of soldiers down to the Earth base.  
  
During that time when there were no high ranking officers at the Ark, Red Alert would be left in charge. He wasn't too happy about that. He knew how to do his job well, but the stress of so much responsibility didn't sit well on his shoulders. Still, Prowl insisted he could do it. Hound was made his second. Also, Smokescreen was forbidden to touch his special projects at that time to keep an eye on Decepticon activity. That made Red Alert feel a little better. Lastly, to match the two gestalt teams still running around, both the Protectobots and the Arielbots were to be transferred before Optimus and his team left for Cybertron.  
  
There was still a lot to do to prepare for a transfer of this magnitude, but everything was proceeding on schedule. Optimus had both Prowl and Jazz to thank for that. They really seemed to want to go home and both were putting in extra hours to make sure it all ran as smooth as possible.  
  
Later that afternoon, Optimus looked up as Bumblebee poked his head in his office.  
  
"Hey Prime, you got a minute?"  
  
Optimus looked over all the paperwork he still needed to send to Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Oh yes, a break from this would be nice. What can I do for you?"  
  
Bumblebee looked a little hesitant to speak as he came in, fiddling with his fingers. "Well, I was kinda wondering if you wouldn't mind if I...didn't get transferred?"  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
"Well, you know, Daniel will be in college in a year and I haven't been able to spend time with the family lately. I don't want to miss anything."  
  
Optimus stood and walked around his desk, placing a large hand on the Autobot's head.  
  
"Bumblebee, I know your spark now lies with Earth and the people here. I will not force you to go, but I would like to have you there in the beginning. You have always kept me on the right path, and I would like to have your wisdom during this transition my friend. If you come with me, I promise I will return you to Earth as soon as I am able to. But again, the choice is up to you."  
  
Bumblebee looked to his leader, the one he used to think he would follow to the ends of the galaxy and back. They had been through so much together. But both of them knew Bumblebee had found a new loyalty now and each of them could accept that. However, there was something in Prime's voice that made him take notice. Unspoken words seem to say _'Come with me, it may be the last time we will see each other'.  
_  
Bumblebee listened.  
  
"Okay Prime, you can count me in."

* * *

**Cybertron**

  
Iacon, though a city, was also the Autobot's main base of operations. Through countless decades of war, it continued to be a busy hub of lights and activity, despite the darkness and decay of several sectors around it. While the planet had seen battle far heavier than what it experienced now, there were still miles and miles of damage across all territories and no resources to repair it. Each faction learned to work with what they had and the rest had been left to rot.  
  
With its tall walls and heavy security, Iacon was one of the safest cities on the planet. Security had tightened lately due to the fact that Autobot scouts reported increased Decepticon activity and the possible occupation of some of Megatron's elite warriors. Whether or not Megatron had arrived with them had yet to be confirmed, but they were not taking chances.  
  
Any unidentified craft, air or ground, was shot on sight to disable. All roads into Iacon had spark sensors. One had to be a registered soldier of the Autobot army to drive into Iacon if they did not want to be shot by the automatic defense systems.  
  
It was similar in the sky. Anything that wasn't identified and somehow made it past the watch tower, still had to fool the scanners. If it had a spark, it would be picked up. Iacon was near impregnable.  
  
And yet, as a cargo ship flew low toward the landing pad, something dark huddled near the thrusters on the ship's underbelly. The watch tower didn't see the extra passenger clinging to the bottom. The cargo ship descended to the bottom dock, near the storage warehouses. Before landing, it glided past the sensors, they picked up no extra spark or energy signature. All seemed in order.  
  
However, as several Autobots approached the ship unload it, something dark slunk by the back wall in the shadows. It crept among boxes and buildings for the main tower of Iacon's center. The figure was smaller than the massive soldiers who prowled the outer compounds. None of them were looking for moving shadows.  
  
The guards at the entrance to the central tower stood at attention, fully armed and optics scanning their surroundings: left, then right, then back again. But they too were too reliant on spark scanners, which did not pick up the dark phantom as it crawled through the main doors from above.  
  
Using its special ability, the dark figure was able to magnetically cling to the metal walls like a gecko. Its agile frame had no problem flattening itself and crawling along the ceiling.  
  
Inside the tower, walls and floors were flat and clean to detect intruders, but the lights were dim and far in between to conserve energy. The ceiling was a crawling network of pipes and cables, giving the intruder the prefect camouflage to continue without detection. Even as patrolling Autobots walked right under it, the figure stayed hidden high above them in the ceiling.  
  
The intruder checked its internal map to guide it to its destination. To the left was the elevator. Above the door was a small hole in the wall that allowed the pipes and cables to go into the elevator shaft and climb it neatly to the next level. The small form slipped in through the same hole and scaled the shaft until it found the floor it wanted, then crawled back in among the pipes.

It scuttled down the hall and around a corner, stopping short as all the pipes slipped up into the ceiling, leaving the new hallway smooth on all sides. That, coupled with the bright lights made it impossible for the dark figure to hide. It would have to move forward without the benefit of concealment. But it still had a few tricks to play.  
  
After checking to see that no one was coming, it slunk down to the light switch and turned off the lights before breaking the panel, preventing anyone from turning them back on.. It was more comfortable in the shadows and now it could move freer. Only the tiny blue safety lights lining the floor glowed now.  
  
The figure dropped soundlessly from the ceiling and hugged the wall, peering down the next corner. The target was near.  
  
"Hey there," a deep, male voice spoke in the darkness.  
  
The figure froze, slowly looking behind it. It wasn't anticipating being found so soon. Light blue optics watched it in the dark. They belonged to a fairly large and heavily built Autobot.  
  
"You certainly made it pretty far," Springer said, arms crossed over his chest. "Do you want to identify yourself and tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
He squinted at the figure, trying to get his optics to focus on it. It was difficult with the emergency lights. Both his regular and night vision could only pick up the same fuzzy picture. The figure was small, but Springer wasn't going to underestimate it until he could get a clearer picture of what he was up against.  
  
It remained crouched near the wall, slowly turning its head to look at him. Springer couldn't even make out optics. The intruder must have had their night vision on. They never said anything. Usually that was a bad sign.  
"You have three seconds to identify yourself, or we're going to have a problem."  
  
The figure stood up straight and moved to the middle of the hall, their stance aggressive. They continued to remain silent.  
  
"I see. I suppose we'll have to do it the hard way then." Springer reached behind him and pulled out his sword. He also had a blaster on him, but he preferred this sort of weapon in close combat. He was one of the few warriors on either side who carried such a weapon. When he revealed his blade, it usually got some sort of reaction from his opponent. The figure didn't even move.  
  
Then its optics powered on: a single red optic band. Red usually meant Decepticon. Springer wasn't surprised. He brandished his sword. In response, the other bot flicked out twin blades from its forearms. They folded out with a snap, the blades jutting out sharply, reaching up to her shoulders.  
  
The blades energized, glowing yellow and crackling with energy. The light revealed the silhouette of his opponent. It was thin, almost unnaturally so, and sharp from top to bottom. Springer had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Primus..."  
  
Without making a sound, the intruder rushed him, flicking off the blades and plunging them into the dimness again. Springer tried to adjust to the darkness when the yellow flicked on again, mere inches from his face. He blindly managed to move his sword at the last second, his blade colliding with theirs before they sliced through his head.  
  
His aggressor hovered there for a moment, letting Springer take all the weight. It hardly weighed anything at all. In the yellow glow, he could see the purple Decepticon symbol on the intruder's chest before he threw his attacker off.  
  
The Decepticon flipped gracefully backwards and landed in a crouch. It pressed low to the ground, making it a harder target to attack. Springer was no fool. He was not going after that defensive stance. He waited for the Decepticon to attack again.  
  
When it saw Springer wasn't going to move, it rushed him. Once again, the blades were flicked off to momentarily plunge him in darkness. This time, the Decepticon raced for his ankles. Springer felt a slice in the armor of his leg a second after the blades powered back up. He jumped and kicked as if there was a snake on the floor. His foot collided with something solid and he heard the body slide across the floor into the wall.  
  
Springer smirked in satisfaction as he walked over to the stunned Decepticon.  
  
"You're fast, I'll give you that. But no lightweight is going to take out any Autobot around here. What were the Decepticons thinking, sending you?"  
  
He brandished his blade. Then he felt the Decepticon raise the shield that had allowed it to sneak into the base thus far. With the spark shield lowered, Springer could finally pick up the Decepticon's signature. He was taken aback when the signature caused a pleasant tingle in his own spark. It was something he hadn't felt for a long time. It caused him to still his weapon.  
  
"You...you're female." There was awe in his voice as he wandered closer. Suddenly, he wanted a really good look at his opponent.  
  
That was the reaction she had been hoping for. The moment he was distracted, she sprang up, blades hot, and slashed at his face so fast it was just a blur of yellow. Springer scrambled to defend himself, holding his sword up to protect his face. But he was unsteady after being caught by surprise. One hit knocked the sword away. The second hit slashed at his wrist, cutting into the muscle cable and causing the hand to go limp. His sword fell to the floor.  
  
The Decepticon didn't let up. Her blades slashed at him everywhere, keeping his arms busy with deflecting blows, making it impossible for Springer to have a spare moment to reach for his blaster. He had chided her for being light, but that now she was all around him, her light body making her fast and agile. She sliced at every exposed joint she could reach, trying to cut the larger Autobot's body right out from under him. The thick, protective armor gave way like butter to those impossibly hot, sharp blades.  
  
Springer fell to one knee as the other gave out. The second he used his good hand to catch himself, he realized his mistake. He just left his neck wide open for the execution. He heard the blade sizzle as it raced for him. But the final blow was distracted as another body charged the Decepticon. This was the one body on the whole base that was faster than the Decepticon femme.  
  
Blurr had wandered up the hall, wondering why the lights were out. He saw the attack and bodily charged, sending the Decepticon sprawling down the hall in less than a blink.  
  
"Springer! There'sanintruderinthebase! Howdidwegetanintruderinthebase!? Securityissupposedtobetightightrightrightnow! HowdidthatDecepticongetin?"  
"Never mind that Blurr, just get her before she does any more damage!"  
  
Blurr was instantly in front of the Decepticon as she jumped to her feet. The second he was close enough, he realized exactly what he had in front of him.  
  
"Springer! That'safemaleDecepticon!" he cried as she slashed at him. She was fast, but Blurr was still faster, easily dodging each strike. "Therearen'tsupposedtobefemaleDecepticons! Wheredidshecomefrom?"  
  
Springer tried to stand, favoring his wounded knee. "Who cares, just put her out of commission! Quickly!”  
  
Blurr dodged left and right, causing the Decepticon to frown as she kept trying to hit him. No matter what she tried she could not connect.  
  
"ButIcan'thitafemme! Mycreatorraisedmetoneverhitafemme,Springer! Ijustcan'tdoit!"  
  
Blurr was so preoccupied with not getting sliced, he failed to notice she had backed him into a thick pillar. She sliced one way and Blurr turned to dodge. And ran face first into the pillar. Going at the speed he was, he promptly knocked himself out. The Autobot fell to the ground, out cold while his system tried to reset from the collision.  
  
Lucky for him, the Decepticon wasn't interested in finishing him off. She had other orders. With one last look at the injured Springer, she took off down the hall. Springer limped after her, retrieving his sword with his uninjured hand and radioing an alarm through the base that they had an intruder.  
  
The Decepticon was far ahead of him in seconds, fast and soundless on her feet. She didn't bother turning off lights as she went, there was no point. They knew she was there. She needed to find her target fast and get out of there. As luck would have it, said target wasn't too far away.  
  
The narrow hallway fanned out into a large sitting. Glass windows decorated the entire wall, giving a vast view of the city below. In the middle of the room stood a massive blue Autobot, tall and heavily armored. He carried a large blaster over his shoulder, fully ready, thanks to Springer's warning.  
  
"Looking for me, by any chance?" Ultra Magnus asked. His aimed his blaster, but she continued to race for the barrel of the weapon. Ultra Magnus had no choice but to fire.  
  
He pulled the trigger. The Decepticon dodged, almost faster than the optic could follow, leaving a nasty burn in the floor behind her. Ultra Magnus fired once more. Again he missed. The Decepticon was too close now. She jumped. A flash of light and the barrel of Magnus' gun fell to the floor. He quickly threw the energy weapon away from him before it exploded. It hit the back wall with a deafening boom. The wall dented and the window shattered.  
  
Before he knew it, the smaller Decepticon landed on his shoulders. Ultra Magnus swatted his arms around, trying to get a hold of her.  
  
She was so fast and agile, she easily avoided his awkward hands. She sliced at his back and Mangus growled, grabbing her by the torso. He took a spare moment to look at the Decepticon femme before flinging her across the room. She landed feet first against the wall and, at the same time, he noticed something was tied to his wrist.  
  
The Decepticon rebounded off the wall, sliding between his legs to come up behind him. She held the wire she had tied to his wrist and yanked as hard as she could. Ultra Magnus' hand was pulled between his knees before the rest of him and he tumbled head over heels, landing flat on his back.  
  
Being a seasoned fighter, Magnus didn't even take a moment to be stunned. He grabbed the wire attached to his wrist with intention of throwing the Decepticon off her feet herself. But she acted faster. That vicious blade came down and it sliced him clear through.  
  
"Ultra Magnus!" Springer cried when he saw his leader, lifeless on the floor.  
  
The Decepticon looked up from where she stood over his body. Several Autobots spilled into the room, all armed. They opened fire. The Decepticon promptly turned and ran for the broken window. Fearlessly she leaped out headfirst, transforming into a thin aircraft with two powerful thrusters. The force of those thrusters shattered the remaining windows as they roared to life and the Decepticon was out of Autobot air space in seconds. Just a dot in the sky.  
  
Several Autobots rushed to the fallen Ultra Magnus while Springer limped to the window, looking out at the sky with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What the frak was that?"

* * *

In Darkmount, the Decepticon stronghold, Megatron sat in the command chair he hadn't used in four million years. At his feet landed the dismembered hand and partial arm of Ultra Magnus, fluids still leaking from severed tubes. A smile crept up the side of his mouth when he saw his new trophy.  
  
"Not too bad. An acceptable result, Shockwave."  
  
Shockwave stood next to his new creation. It was a bit shorter than him and far lighter. Or, perhaps, _she_ would be the more appropriate term. She certainly had more female parts in her now than when Shockwave first saw her. All courtesy from the Autobot femmes whom Shockwave had scrapped over the eons and kept for parts. The faux spark signature he installed in her completed the package. It wasn't real, of course, but the fake female signature was a fantastic distraction when turned to full power on an unsuspecting male.  
  
"I am pleased that you are satisfied, Lord Megatron. I do agree, Blitzangel did very well on her trial mission. But then again, I knew she would."  
  
Megatron rose from this throne to closer inspect the workmanship.  
  
"That is an interesting designation. There is no Cybertronian equivalent for that word."  
  
"It is a mythological Earth creature," Shockwave reported. "Immortal, yet not alive. And the subject of fear and awe. I found it fitting."  
  
"Indeed." Megatron lifted Blitzangel's chin to inspect her. She did not flinch a muscle. That was how he liked her, just like his Nightbird. Silent, deadly, and loyal.  
  
Her red optic band was an interesting touch. The Autobot's laser rifle had completely destroyed one of her optic sockets. Instead of rebuilding a new one, Shockwave had opted to simply remove the other as well and replace it with a full optic band. It wasn't as aesthetically pleasing (though it depended on who you asked) but it was acceptable. Megatron was never one for outer appearances himself. It was all about the power one held, not what one looked like.

Still, his optics traveled over the femme's face, landing on her full lips. Interesting. Shockwave didn't have to alter the rest of her face plates. He could have kept the previous model's ambiguous shape if he so wished. But then again, Shockwave was a perfectionist. The dramatic difference between the old design on the new told just how much he fiddled with every little thing until he was satisfied. If Shockwave wanted the outer appearance to have a sleek, feminine look, that was completely his prerogative. As long as his new soldier continued to do what he said, Megatron was happy, no matter what it looked like.

“There are still many tests to run before I give it my seal of satisfaction.” Starscream stood at the left side of Megatron's chair, his arms folded judgmentally over his chest. He stepped off the dais and over to the motionless femme, standing toe to toe with her. "And you followed my instructions?" He asked her face, but he meant the question to be for Shockwave.  
  
"Yes, Starscream. As you requested, she is completely obedient to you, unless you tell her to do something that conflicts with any orders given by only Megatron himself."  
  
Starscream grinned. "Excellent. Let's try it out. Blitzangel, is it? Salute me."  
  
She raised her hand smartly.  
  
"Stand on one foot."  
  
The femme did that as well.  
  
"Hop."  
  
She hopped on one foot, one hand still saluting. Starscream turned to his wing mates, grinning. "Oh, this is going to be fun."  
  
Skywarp laughing. Thundercracker didn't.  
  
"Stop, Blitzangel," Starscream ordered.  
  
She stopped hopping.  
  
"And put down that foot and that hand." He turned back to Shockwave. "She's a bit literal. It's inconvenient. I can't spend my time telling her every little thing she needs to do during a raid."  
  
"I'm afraid it's part of the programming," Shockwave said. "You wanted complete obedience, this is how she has to be. However, several personality blocks turn off when she's on a mission or in battle, allowing her to choose how to fight and defend herself. If this trial run was any indication, I would say it was a successful choice."  
  
"I agree," Megatron said. "She will do for now.”

“I'll take it on a mission with my seekers tomorrow,” Starscream said. “We'll see how well it can keep up.”

"I will make sure she is running at maximum efficiency for you," Shockwave nodded.  
  
From his place near the back of the room, Thundercracker did not look pleased with the general situation. He wasn't comfortable with how the femme stood there, emotionless, thoughtless. It was too much like the others. All the other seekers who used to talk and laugh with him; all the others that were now still and silent. Only this time, this particular one was made this way on purpose. Thundercracker did not know how he felt about that.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Shockwave then said. "I must go run a diagnostic on Blitzangel to confirm she received no damage during the mission. I will return her to you when I am finished."  
  
Megatron gave the motion of dismissal and Shockwave marched out of the room with Blitzangel on his heels. She followed dutifully like a dog, remaining behind him all the way down the hall. Shockwave nodded as he passed his two lieutenants, Ransack and Beatback, their deep blues and reds blending into the colors of the dark hall.  
  
Shockwave didn't see, but the two eyed his smaller companion as they passed, both with intent in their faces. As they left, Randsack and Beatback locked optics. This situation was not part of the plan. It would need to be reported.  
  
Shockwave, unaware of the meaningful looks or plans alternate to his own, continued to his lab, BlitzAngel still at his heels. They entered and Shockwave shut the door, locking it behind him. He so hated being interrupted when he was in the middle of something.  
  
"On the table," he ordered simply as he turned to retrieve his tools. By the time he turned back around, Blitzangel lay on the examination table, waiting, motionless.  
  
If only everything on this base listened to him the way she did. The blind loyalty was nice, but Shockwave wished Megatron had not decreed she lose her vocal ability. It made it difficult for him to ascertain how the mission went when he could not ask her. And there were so many things about her he did not know.  
  
According to Megatron, she was some maintenance bot they stole from the Autobots. Shockwave wasn't sure it was as easy as that when he started tinkering with her processor. Her memory files were a mess, and that wasn't even counting the parts that were damaged from the head wound.  
  
A normal Cybertronian's memory files was usually only as tidy as the individual themself. But there was a certain standard of order for everyone when it came to things such as sentimental memories, programming for specialized talents or professions like medical officer or sharp shooter. This one had no folder or itemized files. It was just one big information dump. It wholly offended Shockwave's organizational sensibilities. It had taken him a moment to recover before he set about isolating the different programming he would need to reset this body to Megatron's wishes.  
  
During his tinkering, Shockwave managed to locate all the maintenance programming, and then a large amount of medical training as well. He found it a bit odd that she had both. Maybe they were training the maintenance bot on medical skills because something happened to their current medical officer. He could only guess.  
  
The strangest thing Shockwave found in his search were several strings of hand to hand combat programming. The more he looked, the more he found. This was not simply a single download or one training session. This was years of acquired information. And all the fighting styles Shockwave reviewed were unfamiliar to the Cybertronian culture. What was this thing? Was it really something the Autobots built? Or was it something more?  
He would forever wonder, for this creation, whatever it or she was, would never talk again. Not that it mattered now. The present was still more important than the past. What mattered now was she was a Decepticon, loyal to their cause and, thanks to Shockwave's ingenious design, a force to be reckoned with. The curious combat programs only helped to enhance her prowess. She did not fight like any Decepticon, hence the Autobots had no idea what was coming when she attacked.  
  
That, plus everything else Shockwave equipped her with: the energy blades, the wrist wire, the powerful thrusters, and that delightfully agile form gave her a speed no one could match. She was walking death, in more ways than one. This body had no spark, not even before she was dropped damaged at his feet. And yet, Shockwave still had to alter its programming to take out its personality.  
  
In their culture there was no personality without the spark. Personality was hopes, dreams, hates, fears, life. Without it, the body was just a robot; just a mindless machine. Yet, from what Shockwave had gathered, this particular machine had a life. It had learned and lived to some extent. Was that what the Autobots were trying to do? Create life without a spark? It was a frightening revelation. A Cybertronian without the spark would truly be immortal; alive yet undead.  
  
Shockwave shook himself from the disturbing thought. He still had work to do. He removed Blitzangel's chest armor to retrieve the recording chip he had installed. It was the only way he could get a report on how the mission went. While in there, he also switched on the fake spark signature he had installed. It was something he had developed for the female Autobots who often skulked around in his territory. Thinking they were following it to save one of their own, it had led more than a few to their dismemberment. But using it this way was sheer genius.  
  
His own male spark fluttered at the proximity. It was definitely a distracting sensation. Especially for one who had not been with a female in eons. That was pretty much every male on the planet. Usually, if females were around, their signature would be subdued naturally. It was only left open at full exposure when attempting to get a certain male's attention. To feel something like that during a fight in a world sorely lacking in anything female would definitely cause a warrior to pause. That pause could cost him his life.  
  
Yes, he had created one interesting femme indeed. Not that her spark signature was the only thing attractive about her. Shockwave's single optic ran over her lines. Definitely not the only thing attractive about her at all.  
He left the spark signature running. The body it belonged to never flinched from the table, held there by invisible shackles until she received the vocal command to leave. Shockwave's hand wandered over his creation, intent on appreciating the craftsmanship fully.

* * *

**Iacon: Two Weeks Later**  
  


It was an excruciating wait for his turn through the space bridge. All the Autobots transferring to Earth had to go first. That was both combiner teams, the Protectobots and the Arielbots. The first group was no problem. The second, the little scrap heads had wandered off somewhere. It took over an hour for a very flustered Silverbolt to finally round up the other four and shove them through the bridge.  
  
Now, finally, it was Mirage's turn to go home. Permanently. Optimus be damned if he ever tried to transfer him back to Earth again. Mirage was done with that planet. Done for good. The tall spires if Iacon, the dark, starry skies, the glow of the city. His wary optics had missed this sight.  
  
Several of his fellow Earth Autobots crossed over with him, including the slightly taller Sideswipe who exited right behind. Mirage was too consumed with the beauty of his home world to notice the arms wrapping around him from behind until he was yanked right off his feet.  
  
"Mirage! So excited to be home! Woo hoo!" Sideswipe cheered he spun him around.  
  
"Ack! Stop it!" Mirage demanded. Ultra Magnus and his commanding officers were near by. This was not the impression he wanted to make.  
  
"Say you're excited!" Sideswipe egged, not letting go.  
  
"Fine! I'm excited! Now put me down!"  
  
From his vantage point of the new faces, Kup frowned as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Next to him, Springer gave a crooked smile. "What's the matter, Kup? Are they not what you expected?"  
  
"Nah, I was just thinking my processor is too old to fit all these new names in there. I hope I don't have to learn them all."  
  
Springer fully grinned as he watched Sideswipe fling the lighter Mirage around. "You know, Ultra Magnus once said to me that someone should remember them."  
  
Kup took a moment to look thoughtful. "I see."  
  
The other Earth Autobots exited the bridge, staring at the cityscape they hadn't seen for so long. Iacon was not the city they remembered it. There had been many battles and rebuilding since last they had been there.

Sunstreaker didn't bother to look up. He didn't care what the city looked like. This wasn't how he imagined returning to his home planet, without anyone new to show it off to. All the places he thought he would go when he got back, none of them appealed to him now. He just wanted to go nose around his old place and see if it was still standing. And then maybe go brood there for a couple of days before returning to duty.  
  
"Sunstreaker, please don't go anywhere," Prowl said, not looking up from his roster. "Everyone needs to be fitted for new tires. Then you'll be free to go."  
  
Sunstreaker huffed loudly as he plopped himself on a bench. As much as he hated listening to Prowl, he also wasn't in too big a hurry to blow a tire or slide off one of Cybertron's metal roads. It was a long way down for many of them.  
  
Sideswipe sat next to him in high spirits. "Hey 'Streak, after we get fitted, you wanna check out the place? See if any of our favorite joints are still standing? If we can find a bar, I'll buy you a drink. How about it?"  
  
Sunstreaker leveled a dark look on his brother. Sideswipe was always the clown of the two. But he seemed to be working extra hard lately to try to lighten his brother's heavy mood.  
  
Optimus stepped onto the planet near the end and was immediately greeted by Ultra Magnus. The two shook hands as Jazz was the last to step through. He signaled to the engineer running the space bridge they were finished and it was switched off. Prowl checked Jazz's name off the roster. Everyone was accounted for.  
  
Springer bent over to whisper to Kup. "What's up with Jazz and that nice battle scar he's got? I know he didn't have that the last time I saw him. I also know they had a medic down there because he just came through the bridge with them."  
  
Kup gave him an amused look. "You're not as aged as you pretend to be, are you lad?"  
  
Springer puffed out his chest, a bit offended with that remark. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's an old Cybertronian custom. If a close friend dies during battle, sometimes an Autobot would keep their surface wounds as a sign of mourning."  
  
"Ah." Springer nodded his head sagely. Then he paused and narrowed his optics in thought. "Who died?"  
  
Kup shrugged. "Slag if I know. No one tells me a frakkin' thing."

* * *

  
  


After all the Earth transfers had been refitted with proper treads, they were sent on their way to reacquaint themselves with their old home. Most were excused to get their affairs in order for three solar cycles before having to report back to duty.  
  
For Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz, that luxury was not afforded to them. As soon as all the others were situated and dismissed, the three of them rendezvoused with Ultra Magnus in one of the meeting rooms. Hot Rod was there as well, running the large computer at one side of the room. As useless as Kup claimed he was on a daily basis, Hot Rod was quite good at editing video footage and cleaning up fuzzy spy shots. Ultra Magnus required his assistance for this report.  
  
"My underground intelligence has been suspicious for a while," Ultra Magnus began his presentation. “But a few days ago, we received visual confirmation that Megatron has returned to Cybertron."  
  
Hot Rod flipped through a few pictures on screen, all showing Megatron in his usual battle hungry glory, explosions and chaos around him, followed by his troops.  
  
"These pictures were taken when he and his Decepticons attempted to blow up the space warp gate in our sector."  
  
"Woah. We own a space warp gate?" Jazz interrupted.  
  
"Not us," Magnus corrected. "The Galactic Alliance."  
  
Jazz nodded like he knew what he talking about, then looked at Prowl for answers.  
  
"I sent you the literature," Prowl said. "Didn't you read it?"  
  
"I've been _busy_ ," Jazz shot back.  
  
Prowl frowned. "The Galactic Alliance was formed some 700 years ago by several different planet governments in a movement to spread peace and trading across the galaxy. The space warp bridges are their projects, giving trade and immigrant ships easy access to several galaxies within week's worth of travel when it used to take whole life times. Any planet, species, or political or social group who is a member of the alliance are free to use the warp gates at any time.  
  
"The idea behind this is to spread peace and trade to every planet and people. Unfortunately, it also opens up the door to easily spread war on a wider range."  
  
"In theory, it does," Ultra Magnus. "But so far, every Alliance member has found it far more profitable to to use the gates to make money, not spread war. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons are members of the Alliance. We are allowed to continue to war with each other, but we cannot take our battles to Alliance property. Like the warp gate.  
  
"Megatron's attack on it has broken the treaty with the Alliance and forfeit their membership. As fellow Cybertronians, it's put the Autobot's membership into question as well. We are currently banned from any gates pending further investigation of the matter."  
  
Jazz raised his hand. "So why exactly did 'ol Megs attack this gate? I must have missed that part."  
  
Ultra Magnus shook his head. "That still has us all baffled. We have no idea what he has to gain from it. There's no doubt in my processor Shockwave isn't happy. With Swindle head of the Decepticon trading, they had their transistors in every type of business to be had out there. We've been trying to see what the Decepticons could possibly gain from cutting so many ties. We've assumed Megatron is either trying to cripple the Autobot supply, or he's just plain lost it and attacked the gate for the fun of it."  
  
"Megatron is many things," Optimus Prime said quietly. "But he is not insane. He lives for destruction, but everything he destroys has a purpose. We just don't see it yet."  
  
"That's what worries me. We need to get on top of what his plans are and we need to do it soon."  
  
Prowl quickly typed notes in his data pad. "Do you have confirmation on the other Decepticons that arrived with him? How many and who they are?"  
  
Ultra Magnus nodded to Hot Rod who brought a few more pictures on the screen. All were of Decepticons taken during battle.  
  
"Since Megatron's return, we've had two small outposts attacked near Decepticon territory. Both were completely destroyed," Magnus' voice lowered in regret. "There were very few survivors." He straightened himself and returned to his business voice. "With the information we gathered, we confirmed the Decepticons: Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing."  
  
The other three Autobots nodded. That was exactly who they expected to be with Megatron.  
  
"Anyone else?" Prowl asked casually.  
  
Jazz's head shot over to the side to stare at him, surprised he would ask. Was Prowl still hopeful they had a certain someone else with them? Prowl still wasn't looking up to meet his gaze.  
  
"Actually," Ultra Magnus said. "There was one more Decepticon. We were hoping you would be able to shed some light on this particular individual."  
  
A new slide popped up on the screen and the three Autobots from Earth leaned it to get a better look. Even Prowl looked up, squinting at the picture.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not a good resolution, but it's the best picture we have. This femme is dark and fast. She's very difficult to get a photo of."  
  
Prowl stood up, taking a few steps forward. The form, though blurry, was a familiar size, but not quite the same silhouette.  
  
"I'm sorry, femme?" Jazz said. "As in female Decepticon? Are you sure?"  
  
Ultra Magnus nodded gravely. "Quite sure. She managed to sneak into the Iacon main tower, don't ask me how. We're still trying to figure that one out. Springer ran into her on one of our upper floors. During the altercation he managed to get a scan of her spark signature. Definitely female."  
  
Prowl was now very close to the large screen, looking at every pixel. He snapped his head over at Ultra Magnus.  
  
"She had a signature? A Cybertronian spark signature?"  
  
"Yes. That was how we confirmed her gender. We ran the signature code through our data base, but we couldn't find a match. We don't know her designation and very little about her abilities."  
  
"Ultra Magnus," Optimus Prime said. "As I remember it, the female Decepticons were chased out of the Decepticon forces, most of them killed."  
  
"This is true. For a long time we thought they were completely extinct. After the space warp gates were built, we began receiving reports of a few female Decepticons living on other planets. They're still out there, but there are very few left. I haven't heard of a single one willing to come back to Cybertron while Megatron was still alive. We theorize Megatron found this femme out in space somewhere. I don't know if she follows him willingly or if she's his captive."  
  
By now, Prowl had found his seat again and was typing away. "What do you know about her? Skills or special abilities?"  
  
"Energized blades on her arms. She seems to prefer close combat. I've had no report of her using firearms as of yet. Stealthy, silent. Aircraft alt mode with powerful thrusters. And she's fast. I've never seen a Cybertronian move like that."  
  
Hot Rod, who had been quiet and obedient the entire time, suddenly brightened. "Hey, you guys want to see her fight Ultra Magnus? We caught it on tape, it's very entertaining!"  
Magnus winced at the thought. "Please Hot Rod, we don't need to see—"  
  
But the clip caught by the security cameras was already running. Ultra Magnus was fighting off a thin blur of dark purple and black. He shot the femme across the room and she ricocheted right back, flying between his legs.  
  
"Watch Mags flip right on his back," Hot Rod narrated with glee. "Bam!"  
  
Ultra Magnus turned from the mortifying clip. He wasn't going to live that down for a while. He rubbed at his newly repaired arm, remembering the fight. Loosing part of a limb to anyone was a blow to his ego.  
"Wow," Jazz said. "She is scary fast."  
  
Prowl was prepared to ask more questions when there was a commotion outside the door. Blaster's voice rang clear and angry that he wanted inside the room now. A sterner voice from one of Ultra Magnus' guards, insisted there was a meeting going on and he was not allowed entrance.  
  
There were sounds of a scuffle and then the door opened anyway. The guard scrambled to his feet while Blaster stalked inside the meeting room. Prowl was nearest to the door. He made it to his feet before Blaster sucker punched him in the face, sending Prowl stumbling back into the table.  
  
Jazz had already retaliated with a punch of his own before Prowl could get his footing. Messing with one SIC always meant you messed with both, no matter who you were. Blaster took a step back from the punch and then swung wildly. Jazz dodged each blow, then kicked him in the gut. He shoved the taller Autobot into the wall.  
  
Optimus Prime was barely to his feet by the time Jazz had Blaster pinned to the ground. "Blaster, explain yourself right now."  
  
Blaster growled deep in his throat, his body tight. Jazz didn't dare let him up yet.  
  
"How long has it been, huh? Two months? Three?" Blaster demanded. "When were you going to tell me about it?"  
  
Ultra Magnus had no idea what he was talking about. For a while, the others didn't either.  
  
"She was helpless and small!" Blaster spat at them. "And you gave her up to the Decepticons! How hard is it to look after one person?!"  
  
Ultra Magnus looked on with wide optics before Optimus met his gaze. "I'm afraid this is a personal matter. Would you excuse us for a moment."  
  
It was clearly not a request and Hot Rod quickly made himself scarce from the room. Ultra Magnus walked out a bit slower, letting Optimus see on his face that he expected an explanation later.

* * *

  
  


Two hours and a great deal of verbal exchange later, Blaster was out sulking on one of the higher landing pads overlooking the city. He stood with arms folded, frowning at the lights below. Behind him, his sensitive audios picked up very light, very quiet footfalls.  
  
"What do you want, Mirage?"  
  
The footsteps stopped.  
  
"Usually I can walk right up to someone without them noticing."  
  
"Yeah, well not everyone has audios like these."  
  
Mirage continued the rest of the way until they stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the city.  
  
"I heard what happened. I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Blaster. I assumed someone sent you some kind of message before now."  
  
"Yeah, looks like that's what everyone assumed," Blaster grouched.  
  
"Still, you're lucky they didn't give you time in a cell for attacking Prowl and Jazz."  
  
Silence from Blaster.  
  
"That was pretty harsh treatment. You know those two took what happened to Crystal really hard. I mean _really_ hard. Hearing it from you did not help."  
  
"I don't care. I'll be mad at who I want."  
  
Mirage held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. It's your right. You do what you need to do."  
  
They fell silent for several minutes. Then Blaster began to get fidgety. He shifted and bounced his knee. Then he growled in frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference if you were there or not," Mirage said, reading his thoughts. "There were several of us there and we couldn't stop it."  
  
"Still, I wish I had been there."  
  
"No you don't. It was weeks and weeks of excruciating helplessness and doubt. You don't want to live through that. I mean, I didn't even know her that well. Not like some of the others. And I would never ever want to go through that again."  
  
It went quiet once more.  
  
"Hey Blaster, do you want to get out of town for a while?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere. Come on, I'll give you a ride. What do you say?"  
  
Blaster was silent for a while more, watching the vehicles down below drive in and out of the gates. Then he turned to Mirage.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

  
  


At one of the Autobot outposts at the edge of their territory, the scouts manning the tower saw nothing but carnage, flames, and death before their sparks were extinguished. The same could be said for the two others that had toppled before it. Even when the Autobots increased their numbers at the outposts, they were still ill prepared for Starscream and his team when they swept in, weapons blazing.  
  
The Autobots had become soft here on Cybertron. As had the Decepticons. Shockwave was more concerned with his galactic trading and building up his supplies, wealth, and political status. His troops didn't tear through Cybertron, causing fear and panic where ever they went like the good old days.  
  
The two factions had made each other soft. Starscream had to admit, the twenty some odd years he spent on Earth weren't full of marauding and destruction either. But the second he and his team stepped foot on their home planet, it was like they never left. With his fellow seekers and Soundwave beside him, Starscream ripped up the Autobot outposts with little difficulty. They didn't stand a chance. The Decepticons were too strong, too fast.  
  
His new puppet had also done her job well. Every outpost they hit, Blitzangel was in swiftly and silently. Unlike her first trial mission at Iacon, her mission was specifically to kill every Autobot she found until there was not a single one left standing. She did her duty well. It was very interesting to see her handy work.  
  
As Starscream walked down the now quiet hallways, he could tell from the state of the bodies whose victims were whose. Anyone else, the bodies were mangled, torn, or full of smoking laser holes. But the majority of the bodies were whole, almost untouched, but still as dead. They were sliced cleanly, all severed in major energy arteries as precise as a surgeon. Energon seeped out in heavy puddles everywhere. Starscream had to hover a few times to avoid stepping in it.  
  
Near the end of the hall stood the culprit of the mess Still as a doll, now that there were no more Autobots to kill.  
  
"Excellent work," Starscream told Blitzangel. "You are an efficient killer, aren't you? Do you enjoy taking the lives of that many Autobots? You must, because you do it so well."  
  
She didn't move. Not a single muscle cable or even a twitch of the mouth.  
  
"Do you enjoy anything at all?" Starscream asked drolly.  
  
Again, no movement. Starscream frowned.  
  
"At least nod when I'm speaking."  
  
Blitzangel nodded.  
  
"That's a little better. Now if we could just get you to—oh for Primus' sake, you can stop nodding now!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
Starscream gave a noise of frustration. "Come, follow me."  
  
He continued on, avoiding the puddles of life liquid that seeped from the dead. Blitzangel followed, walking right through it and leaving sticky foot prints. They arrived in the surveillance room of the outpost, which gave them a glorious view of everything around them.  
  
Soundwave was already there. Thundercracker and Skywarp arrived a few moments later to confirm that they did not find a single living Autobot left.  
  
"The base's secure, Starscream," Skywarp bragged as he helped himself to the nearest chair and propped up his feet. "I think our time was faster than the last one. We are so good at this. Look at how many Autobots we've gotten rid of already and we've only been here two weeks."  
  
"Yes, Megatron is going to have his work cut out for him, trying to shape up these spoiled soldiers of Shockwave's," Starscream agreed. "He's let them get soft."  
  
Skywarp started laughing. "Why is she nodding?" He pointed at Blitzangel.  
  
"Ugh! Stop that!" Starscream ordered.  
  
He grabbed her hand and steered her around in front of him. "This isn't going to work. We need to fix your programming. Soundwave, what's the situation outside?"  
  
"Signatures of Autobot reinforcements detected," he responded from where he gazed out a window. "Currently stationed within visual range. No advancement."  
  
"They won't get any closer," Starscream said with confidence as he pulled out his vid pad and fiddled with it. "We've already claimed this outpost. Those Autobots would only risk their lives if we had hostages." Starscream, of course, never left hostages. It was too much responsibly and he didn't want to bother with it. "Once they see there's no one to save here, they'll leave."  
  
"We should keep this place for ourselves," Skywarp suggested. "I like it. It's cozy."  
  
Thundercracker, who had been quiet the entire time, took more interest in what Starscream was up to as he removed Blitzangel's chest armor.  
  
"Is she damaged?"  
  
"Only because Shockwave doesn't know how to program properly," Starscream grouched as he fingered through her tubes and cables. "Ah, there it is."  
  
After finding the correct port, he plugged his data pad, muttering to himself about how useless Shockwave was as he looked through her code on his screen. He considered himself at least a one third joint owner of Blitzangel and Starscream was always very particular about his property. Everything he owned had to run at top condition and to his liking. If not, he either got rid of it, or altered it until he was satisfied.  
  
"What are you doing?" Thundercracker bent over, trying to look at the screen. "She fights just fine."  
  
"Sure, she fights fine, but look at this." Starscream reached up and grabbed her chin, flicking her head back and forth. "There's nothing there. It's like talking to a wall. If we're not in battle, I have to tell her every little thing. I need a soldier who can think for themselves. Not some...doll that I have to babysit.  
  
"Shockwave may do fine in working with brainless drones, but I require some intelligence in my team. Working with the two of you is bad enough."  
  
"Hey now," Skywarp said from across the room. "Let's be nice. I've seen you screw up plenty of times, too, Screamer."  
  
Starscream looked up. "Yes, and who was the one that prevented your warp drive from eating you right out of existence?"  
  
Skywarp shrugged and let it go.  
  
Right then, Starscream's communicator went off, signaling that it was none other than Shockwave calling him.  
  
"Hold this," he told Blitzangel and she obediently held his data pad. Then he stood as he answered his communicator. "What do you want Shockwave?"  
  
"Starscream, where are you? You should have conquered that base already."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"If you are finished, you need to return Blitzangel to me. I need to check her systems."  
  
Starscream frowned. There were few things he loathed more than giving Shockwave what he wanted.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't return right now because...because we're still under attack. Here come more Autobots!"  
  
He looked pointedly at Skywarp and Thundercracker. The two seekers started shooting the walls and kicking the equipment to make noise.  
  
"Starscream?" Shockwave's voice called. "What Autobots? Do you need reinforcements?"  
  
"Sorry, can't talk right now. I need this frequency open. It will be fine. I'll radio when it's over." Starscream then promptly killed the line and blocked it before sitting down and going back to work.  
  
Shockwave's actions and his anxiousness when Blitzangel was away from him made Starscream suspicious. Shockwave had built and programmed countless soldiers for both Megatron and Starscream's use and he never gave them a second glance once they were off the assembly line. But this one, Shockwave kept under lock and key when she wasn't in the field.  
  
Starscream had to practically fight him just to get some time with the femme so she could practice with his team. It was ridiculous and unacceptable. She was built to fly with Starscream's seekers, thus they needed to get used to working with four members instead of three. It was a perfectly logical use of her time. He could see it in the faces of Thundercracker and Skywarp as well that they thought it odd when Shockwave would worry they had her for too long and she needed to go inside to be checked on. Very strange indeed. Starscream would have to look into that.  
  
"You almost done yet?" Skywarp prodded. "I'm bored."  
  
"Almost. Just removing a few more inhibitors..."  
  
Blitzangel's head moved. She rotated it over to stare at Thundercracker. It unnerved him and he took a step back. Then Blitzangel looked down at her exposed wires and the plug sticking out of her chest. She reached to touch it.  
  
Starscream slapped her hand away. "Leave it. I'm almost done."  
  
She obediently put her hand down and stayed there until Starscream unplugged his pad and closed her up.  
  
"Now lift your chin." Starscream removed a tiny panel and slid a recording device into her neck. Maybe now he would find out what Shockwave had been so anxious about. He smiled at Blitzangel, satisfied with the results. "That's my girl."  
  
"Hey Starscream," Rumble called as he and Frenzy walked into the room. "We're finished ripping up the basement like ya told us to."  
  
"Excellent." Starscream walked purposefully out the door. A moment later he poked his head back in.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Skywarp looked up from his chair. "Oh, are we supposed to come, too?"  
  
"Yes! Get going! Ugh!" He stormed off, mumbled how they all needed upgrades.  
  
Rumble and Frenzy trotted after him, followed by Soundwave. Thundercracker and Blitzangel reached the door at the same time. He paused, letting her go through first.  
  
"Aww...that's sweet," Skywarp jeered.  
  
His response was a sharp elbow in the chest.  
  
They all marched single file after Starscream, down the thin hallway to the basement of the outpost. They passed several lifeless bodies on their way. One, Thundercracker jumped in surprise when it moaned. He was about to lean closer to inspect it when a yellow blade cut through the air, just inches from his face. Once slice and the body was silent once more. Blitzangel continued down the hall as if nothing had happened. Thundercracker stared after her.  
  
In the basement of the outpost, several feet below the foundation, the twin cassettes had discovered a personal transport tube, leading down into deeper levels of Cybertron. They were the popular mode of transportation for those wanting to travel from one level to the next. Back in the golden age, massive transport tubes ran like subway systems day and night for the growing population. These days, they were all but forgotten. Most of Cybertron's inhabitants now lived on the surface and would rarely go one or two levels lower.  
  
This particular tube was not meant for public transit. It was a personal transport path and was hidden on purpose. Starscream sized up the entrance to see if his wingspan would fit.

"We're going...underground?" Thundercracker asked, distaste in his voice. No seeker liked to be in confined spaces under layers and layers of roads, tunnels and buildings if they could help it.  
"It's perfectly safe. Coward." Starscream glowered at him. "Blitzangel, in."  
  
The femme jumped into the tube without hesitation. Starscream gave Thundercracker a look that said "See?" before slipping in after her. Skywarp, not to be shown up by Starscream, of all Decepticons, shouldered past Thundercracker and jumped into the tube. Thundercracker dutifully joined him, a frown on his face, followed by Soundwave and his twin cassettes.  
  
The tube led deep down into the planet. Not just to a few layers beneath the surface, but a one way express far deeper than any self respecting Decepticon would go without good reason. The only other time any of them had gone this deep was when they were searching for Vector Sigma at the very core of the planet. They weren't going quite that deep so far, but it was enough to get a seeker's wing twitching with claustrophobia when one thought about how many layers were piled up on top of them.  
  
At the end of the transportation tunnel, Starscream waited for them, his data pad in hand. It took three Autobot outposts before he finally found the right one. Shockwave, the fool, had no idea that this was the reason he had been attacking these particular stations. Neither did Megatron. If only they knew how much Starscream knew. If only they realized how long he had been around.  
  
For down below the surface, it was a large mess of tubes, walkways and tunnels going in every direction. This was done on purpose, for the same reason the entrance was built into the foundation of an Autobot base. What Starscream was looking for was hidden very well. Luckily, he had a map.  
  
"This way." He pointed to one tunnel in particular and the rest followed him.  
  
The tunnel angled down even deeper before leveling out. It led into a wide room with a low ceiling and pillars here and there. Several other tunnel entrances lined every wall. Starscream paid them no mind.  
"You three stay here and keep watch. Soundwave, come with me."  
  
He left his two seekers and the femme behind while Soundwave followed him down the next entrance to a vaulted door with an access pad. Starscream motioned to the security system.  
  
"If you would, please?"  
  
Soundwave plugged himself into main panel. It took him a while to get through the security protocol, but Starscream had helped him firewall anything the security system could throw at him. Soundwave's optic band flickered as he worked. Time ticked on. The port he used grew red hot from the fight, but eventually, Soundwave won out. He usually did.  
  
"Excellent." Starscream walked in as the vault door unlocked.  
  
Contained inside was an old laboratory which had not been used in a very long time. Starscream had become aware of its existence when the Decepticons first confronted the lab's owner: Alpha Trion. That old bot was sure a busy one. He had various labs and stations in several areas. Most were to be of use to the few female Autobots still roaming the lower levels. They were either abandoned or moved when Alpah Trion gave himself up to Vector Sigma.  
  
This particular station, Starscream found by looting what remained of the old bot's previous lab. He hid the location well, but not well enough.  
  
Immediately, Starscream began searching through the old files and data cubes. There were mountains of interesting information to be found and researched for another time. Today he was looking for something specific.

* * *

  
  


Outside, the two seekers wandered in boredom. There was nothing to do out here. Not a soul lived this deep in Cybertron. There was really no reason to keep guard. Skywarp meandered further out than Thundercracker, poking his head into different tunnels and wandering around the pillars. Blitzangel stayed in a protective stance, situating herself in a position where she could watch all the other entrances.  
  
Thundercracker leaned against a pillar next to her, watching her as her head swept left to right and back again. She was still blindly obedient, but he could tell Starscream had changed her. At least now he felt like he was standing next to something that might be alive as opposed to just a piece of hardware in a feminine shape. Her old form felt more alive: the little maintenance bot with the expressive face. Even if she didn't have a spark.  
Thundercracker idly wondered if anything went through her processor now, or if it was just blank, waiting for its next command.  
  
The room remained quiet, but Thundercracker's sensors eventually began to pick up something heavy in the atmosphere. It made him tense up. It felt like something was going to happen.  
  
Skywarp began to reflect the growing restlessness. His aimless wandering turned into a protective stroll, back never to the doors, optics always watching. He drifted closer to his team, his posture on edge.  
  
"Am I just getting paranoid, 'Cracker? Or do you feel something, too?"  
  
By now, there was a tangible static in the air that made his wing tips twitch and gave a particular crawling sensation to his inner circuits. The Cybertronian equivalent of goose bumps.  
  
"We are pretty far into Cybertron." Thundercracker tried to shrug off the sensation. "There are all sorts of weird frequencies humming around down here. It's just messing with our sensors."  
  
Before Skywarp could reply, Blitzangel crouched in a defensive stance. Her blades shot out without warning, making the two seekers jump. Her head swung from side to side as if trying to find the source of a sound only she could hear. Thundercracker was about to ask what she was doing when even he picked up motion in one of the tunnels out of the corner of his optic.  
  
Blitzangel took off like a flash after the movement. The two seekers looked at each other and followed, forgetting all about their guard duty for Starscream. They ran into the black tunnel, which dropped in angle dramatically. The seekers slipped on the slick surface and fell the rest of the way. Skywarp warped to the bottom while Thundercracker slid to a not as respectable stop on his backside. Blitzangel was already there, looking around as if expecting a fight at any moment. Her arm blades lit up the dark, dirty room in a dull yellow.  
  
Thundercracker stood and adjusted his optics to view the massive area. Even though there was no light below, there was something dark and black about this room. Skywarp, as foolhardy as ever, walked bravely forward to get a better look. Everything was dirty and felt of rot and decay. Covered in a layer of melted metal, now brown and rusted. In the middle was a large sort of hole or pool that had thickly crusted over. Skywarp stepped back in horror when he realized the random debris close to the hole was not debris at all, but charred and melted body parts.  
  
"Primus," he spat with distaste. "It's a smelting pit!"  
  
Thundercracker's fuel tanks flip-flopped as he came to the same realization. Old restraining devices were attached to the conveyor belt leading into the pit. No Cybertronian was tough enough to live through the heat of a smelting pit. They were metal, after all. And all metal melted eventually. It was an assembly line of death. Many, many years ago, generations before him, someone used this to extinguish massive amounts of sparks in a very gruesome manner. Who they were and why they did it, Thundercracker had no idea. But as Skywarp continued to stare with morbid curiosity, Thundercracker thought he was going to be ill.  
  
He was about to suggest they go back when he felt that tingling, uneasy sensation again. Blitzangel jumped into action, swinging her head from side to side, rotating her body this way and that, her blades crackling with new energy. Skywarp moved closer while Thundercracker watched in confusion.  
  
"I think she hears something," Skywarp said.  
  
"Hears what, exactly?" Thundercracker shot back. "Thanks to Megatron, it's not like we can ask her." He really couldn't put his finger on it, but Thundercracker couldn't get over the fact that he was annoyed he was unable to talk to her.  
  
Skywarp grabbed a metal rod on the ground and torched the tip with his laser until it was sharp and black.  
  
"Here." He handed it to Blitzangel and pointed to the wall. "Write it down. Tell us what you hear."  
  
Another of Blitzangel's upgrades was that she understood fluent Cybertronian. Before, she could only speaking that horrible Earth English language. On Cybertron, it was all the Decepticons spoke. The upgrade made it possible for her to understand orders. It also made it possible for her to understand what she was hearing and she hastily scrawled it out in Cybertronian script on the wall.  
  
The seeker's jaws fell further the more they read.  
  
_Primus, please no! Someone save us! Why are you doing this to us? I don't want to die!  
_  
Cold temperatures did not usually bother a Cybertronian, but as Thundercracker read those words, he felt an uncomfortable iciness grab hold of his spark.

* * *

  
  


Starscream was deep into his research, oblivious to everything around him. So many interesting things Alpha Trion had stored here. Centuries and centuries of information and he downloaded as much as possible to go over later at his leisure. More importantly, the one file he came for had been located. It was so nice when his plans worked out.  
  
"Starscream."  
  
Skywarp was right behind him when he said it, causing Starscream to back up into him with a startled squawk.  
  
"What is it?" he demanded, irritated at both being startled and interrupted."We're going back to base."  
  
"You're...what?" Starscream looked from Skywarp's uncharacteristically serious face to Thundercracker, who stood protectively in front of his new puppet. His body language said he was taking Blitzangel with him when they left.  
  
"We're done," Skywarp clarified. "We're getting the frag out of here."  
  
There was something in his tone that took away Starscream's will to argue and piqued his interest at the same time.  
  
"Very well. I have plenty of data to go over. We'll leave for now."

* * *

  
  


In the gloom of the alien cityscape of Helix, the very unusual form of an earth designed formula one racer roared over the broken, unused streets. Helix, who once had a reputation of being a party city, was now a dilpaidated area of decay. It was technically in Autobot territory, but neither side wanted it now. It had nothing left to offer.  
  
Mirage navigated the streets as best he could. The further into the city, the worse the roads were. Some were completely blocked off with parts of buildings crushing them. But he numbly made his way through the rust and decay as best he could.  
  
"When you offered to go for a drive, I didn't think you would take me here," said Blaster's radio form from the passenger seat.  
  
"I figured even though you came back to Cybertron, you wouldn't take time to visit," Mirage responded conversationally.  
  
"I told you, man, this place isn't my home anymore." Blaster's voice took on an irritated tone, but Mirage chose to ignore it.  
  
"While you're here, is there any specific place you'd like to see?"  
  
Blaster said nothing and opted to brood in his seat. Maybe if he didn't say anything, Mirage would resort to returning their aimless trip back to Iacon. But he continued to pick through the city, visiting all the different hot spots.  
  
"My friends and I would try to come down here once every quartex or so. Helix was always a great place to unwind and have a good time. Beautiful femmes here, too. And the energon was always high quality."  
  
Blaster didn't reply. Mirage began to think the usually talkative Autobot wasn't going to say a word the entire trip.  
  
"Stop." Blaster suddenly said and Mirage hit the breaks. He quickly opened his door as Blaster transformed to his much larger root mode.  
  
Without explanation, Blaster walked toward one building in particular and Mirage transformed to run after him. The spy stayed quiet as Blaster picked through the ruble to get inside and climb the broken stairs several stories to the top. They emerged into a large platform. It looked like a massive landing pad, but Mirage remembered what it was used for. He had been to this particular club a few times before in the golden age. It was a large dance floor. For a moment, he recalled the parties, the drinks, the dancing and lights at the open air club. It was an amazing place to go to both day and night.  
  
Blaster stepped into the floor and Mirage then noticed a large chunk of it was missing. Only half the floor was left standing. The rest with balcony were completely missing, leaving only empty air hovering over the shorter buildings. Blaster stood at the edge, the tips of his feet peering over, his gaze thoughtfully on the horizon. Mirage stood next to him, waiting.  
  
"She said she would meet me here," Blaster finally said to the open air. "The day the Decepticons attacked Helix." He nodded further out where the balcony used to be. "That was her favorite spot to sit." He chuckled bitterly. "She was always waiting for me. I always had more important things to do: better parties, greater gigs, than to meet her on time. She sent me a message, telling me to meet her here. She said she had something to tell me and it was important." He frowned. "I never treated her like she was important. I never came."  
  
"If you did, that would have been you out there," Mirage nodded to where the balcony and dance floor were now shattered several stories below.  
  
"Or maybe I could have saved her."  
  
"Maybe." Mirage sat down, dangling his legs over the edge.  
  
"Crys reminded me of her. Awkward, silly, but she always tried harder in everything she did more than I did in anything."  
  
Blaster sat down and Mirage leaned back, looking at the sky. It was gray and dark blue, so much more dreary than what it used to be. He remembered a time when the sky glowed in hues of pink and purple, orange and yellow, as the thick atmosphere reflected the lights of the cities. These days, there weren't many city lights to reflect.  
  
"So what was her name?"  
  
"Beatback."  
  
"Pretty masculine name for a femme."  
  
Blaster chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know what her creator was thinking. She didn't seem to mind, though."  
  
"Doesn't Shockwave have a lieutenant named Beatback?"  
  
"Yeah." Blaster frowned. "Some big, hulking triple changer mech. Never tangled with him myself, but I've heard he's pretty mean. They're not the same bot."  
  
The two sat quietly for a moment, their legs dangling out in the open air.  
  
"You know," Mirage said after a while. "I thought a lot about what you told me those few months ago. About how can Cybertron be home if your loved ones aren't there anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"I can understand where you're coming from now, but I still can't see it the way you do. Cybertron will forever be my home, not because of what is here now, but because of what used to be here. Yes, bad things happened to the places we lived, but before that, so many good things took place here. If I give up trying to bring the good things back, I feel like I am forgetting everyone I lost and their sparks will never find peace if we leave Cybertron the way it is."  
  
Blaster made a small noise of acknowledgment as he, too, watched the sky. "That is certainly one way of looking at it."

* * *

Starscream's team enjoyed far nicer accommodations now that they lived at Darkmount. By now, they had learned about the demise of their Earth base the Nemesis, but none of them cared. They were back home and did not plan on returning to that mud ball planet ever again.  
  
The Decepticons, now known through the ranks as "Megatron's Decepticons", commandeered a whole floor of Darkmount, claiming their personal quarters and kicking out lower ranked soldiers. Currently, they were all hanging out in Soundwave's massive new workshop, which was not connected to his personal quarters this time. It had plenty of tables and an energon dispenser, so it doubled quite nicely as a lounge room.  
  
Soundwave filled out a diagnostic report on Blitzangel after they all returned from the outpost raid. Shockwave usually did the diagnostics himself. Though Starscream still didn't know why she needed one after every single mission. But since Shockwave insisted on it, Starscream decided to have Soundwave run the diagnostic this time for the soul purpose of irritating Shockwave. Also, he liked keeping his own team under his thumb and not at Shockwave's whims.  
  
"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed as he stormed into the room. "Soundwave tells me you found an Autobot information hub. When were you going to share this with me?"  
  
Starscream did not move from his comfortable position of slouching in his chair, feet propped up on the table. Without breaking a beat, he offered up a memory stick with two fingers.  
  
"Here's your copy."  
  
Megatron took it from him, frowning. "Why do I get the feeling not everything you found is on here?"  
  
Starscream shrugged. "You know everything at my disposal goes toward the Decepticon cause.”  
  
"So you say."  
  
Megatron continued to scowl at Starscream's calm smile. When Starscream was happy, it made him suspicious. Starscream smiled wider. Seeing Megatron suspicious made him happy.

Megatron scowled for a while longer and then let it go. Without proof of his suspicions, there was no point arguing with the seeker. He usually learned Starscream's machinations sooner or later anyway.  
"Starscream, Soundwave, come with me. We have future plans to discuss."  
  
"Diagnosis complete," Soundwave announced, and then nodded to Megatron, following him out the door.  
  
Starscream actually let Soundwave leave first. He wasn't bitter at all Soundwave had reported his findings to Megatron. Starscream knew he would. That was why he had the memory stick ready and waiting when Megatron demanded it. Of course, his leader was correct in saying he didn't get a full duplicate of what Starscream found, but he also knew Megatron could do nothing about it. It was so wonderful when everyone played their parts.  
Starscream paused on his way out the door and looked to his seekers.  
  
"You two, take her out on some drills and send me a report on her behavior." He smiled. "Let's play this game of keep away from Shockwave a little longer."  
  
Skywarp saluted, grinning as Starscream left. He also liked that idea. Shockwave was such a killjoy.  
  
"Starscream's in a good mood today."  
  
"That usually mean's he's up to something," Thundercracker said flatly.  
  
"As long as the plan doesn't involve me, I don't care." Skywarp meandered over to the waiting Blitzangel who stood at attention, waiting for further orders. "So what do you think of this piece of hardware? She's kind of fun to have around. She certainly makes less work for us." He leaned his arm on the top of her head, using her to hold up his weight.  
  
"Don't do that," Thundercracker said with a frown.  
  
"What? She doesn't care. Do you?" Skywarp grabbed her head and made her shake it.  
  
Thundercracker was not amused. "You know, you still never told me why you went back to that asteroid to get her. You almost scrapped yourself. Why risk it?"  
  
A shrug from Skywarp. "You know me. I love the danger. I just wanted the thrill of beating out the explosion. That's all."  
  
Thundercracker continued to look at him expectantly, not buying the story. Skywarp began to fidget. He always had the hardest time keeping his mouth shut when Thundercracker looked at him like that.  
  
"Alright fine! I just...she was the only one that ever said they were sorry for what happened to us." He turned his head away self-consciously. "I thought that was worth something. That's all."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And look what we got for it." Skywarp brightened again. "She's cute, right? Better than looking at Megatron's ugly can all day. I know you think so because I see you watching her all the time."  
  
Thundercracker recoiled from the accusation. "What? No! It's not like that. I'm just trying to watch out of her."  
  
"Uh huh." Skywarp grinned that I-know-everything grin that Thundercracker always hated. "I bet you would like to have some time alone with her."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ask her to sit on your lap. She has to do everything she's told."  
  
Thundercracker got up. "That's disgusting. She's just a brainless drone. She's hardly even a she."  
  
"With the femme situation around here being so scarce, I doubt you have room to be picky, my friend."  
  
Thundercracker was about to swat him one when Shockwave stepped in the doorway.  
  
"There you are. I told Starscream to return Blitzangel to me for her diagnostics."  
  
Skywarp grinned. "She's already done. Soundwave did it. So we don't need you. Buh bye."  
  
Shockwave fumbled for a second, searching for a reason to get his creation away from the two seekers. Skywarp walked up to him in amusement to bodily block him from entering. Thundercracker wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Blitzangel took a step backwards when Shockwave appeared.  
  
"Megatron has given me the responsibility to make sure she is in top running condition," Shockwave insisted. "I must look her over to make sure Soundwave saw to everything properly."  
  
Skywarp frowned. "Sorry, Blinky. We have our orders, too."  
  
"What?!" Shockwave barked as the seeker slid the doors shut in his face. He immediately pressed the button to open them again, but now the room was empty.  
  
"Skywarp," he spat as he clenched his fist. "Seekers are better left mindless and obedient." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed down the hall.  
  



	3. Underground Factions

**Rising Generations**

**Chapter Three: Underground Factions**

  
Near the outreaches of the main Decepticon city, Beatback stood watch, in case any wayward soldier happened to wander by. He was a great hulk of a mech, tall and heavily built. His black and blue armor sank into the background of the dark city while fiery red optics scanned the area. As Shockwave's lieutenant, he was sharp in mind and quick to correct anything that fell out of line. Usually, mechs like him who were heavy in the bulk department, were not quite as quick in the processor.  
  
Not as such with this Decepticon. While Shockwave usually orchestrated any battle plans, Beatback was always behind him, finding the holes if there were any to be found. He could easily adapt any plan to fit the changing flow of battle. That was why Shockwave kept promoting him.  
  
Shockwave, however, had no idea his lieutenant was out here this night.  
  
Behind Beatback's keen gaze, Ransack skulked in the shadows. He wasn't quite as big and bulky as his companion, but still a large enough mech to be a threat. Where Beatback's two optics scanned their surroundings, Ransack's thin optic band searched the shadows of an old, abandoned building for activity. His thick armor of mahogany and silver was rounder where Beatback's was sharp. The two looked quite opposite of each other, but the mission was the same.  
  
There was a noise from the shadows and Ransack backed up towards it, as if he didn't notice it was there. He leaned against the wall near the darkened, open doorway of the building and looked out, pretending to be casual.  
  
"This is dangerous to be out here," a voice whispered from the dark as loud as it dared. It sounded anxious and uncomfortable at the situation. "Spectre is not pleased the communication has been cut and demands an explanation. We don't belong up here."  
  
Ransack looked around him calmly. "Tell Spectre this was not our doing. Megatron has returned to Cybertron, along with Soundwave. Any type of radio transmission is now compromised. Soundwave is making sure nothing gets through. This was the best we could do."  
  
As casually as possible, Ransack folded his arms and stretched his fingers towards the shadows, data stick in between them. A phantom hand retrieved it.  
  
"I will return with further orders," said the voice from the shadows. Then it was gone.  
  
Beatback glanced back at Ransack, who nodded. The two silently transformed and drove back for the main tower.

* * *

  
  


Near the top of Darkmount tower, Megatron gazed out of the panoramic windows at the city below. Or, what used to be a city, long ago. It was now a military metropolis, filled with bunkers, artillery storage and training facilities. All the comforts of home. And it was, indeed, good to be home. Megatron could see now, he had been ignoring his goals while on Earth. Cybertron was always his main objective. Cybertron needed him, now more than ever.  
  
In his absence, it had grown weak, complacent, and still ever divided. This would not do. He had to work harder now. He had to overpower those stubborn Autobots, bend them to his will, so they could see it his way. So they could see he was right. Cybertron needed to be united and strong. They needed to be of one people again by any means necessary. Megatron knew since his creation day he was built for one thing: to bring pride and power to Cybertron. It was high time he got back to the task at hand.  
  
"Lord Megatron."  
  
Megatron turned his head as Shockwave appeared in the doorway. He was shadowed by his two lieutenants, as he often was. Megatron narrowed his optics at them. His instincts told him there was something off about the two mechs, though he couldn't quite identify it. Until Megatron could ascertain more about them, he kept his distance.  
  
His mere glare alone inspired Shockwave to leave Ransack and Beatback at the door before approaching his leader by the window.  
  
"As a loyal soldier to the Decepticon cause, I must advise against this action," Shockwave said. "Cybertron has progressed greatly in your absence, Lord Megatron. Going down this path—going back to attacking the Autobots for energy—this isn't progressive thinking. We were rich in both energy and weapons before you destroyed the space warp gate. We had trade, allies..."  
  
Megatron's look caused Shockwave's argument to trail off before his leader returned his gaze back to the city. "You are a fool if you believe for one microsecond any one of your business partners would come to our aid in a full scale assault on the Autobots,. Yes, they are happy to do business as long as they can safely line their own pockets with money. But they will not risk the lives of their kind for any cause of ours. They would merely want to fuel our war in hopes of us wiping each other out."  
  
"Lord Megatron, you can't possibly infer any of the Decepticon allies would want to see their trade partners extinct. They would lose money. Surely in the interest of profit, no one would want that."  
  
Megatron was silent for a moment. "I have seen the galaxy, Shockwave. Before there were Decepticons, a long time ago, I saw it. I saw what the rest of creation—the rest of the _natural_ universe thinks of us. Millions of years can continue to pass and it will not change the opinion all other nations and planets have about us. You can make deals and business propositions all you want, but they will not think of you as their equal. We will always be other. Something unnatural and unwanted."  
  
Megatron looked down at his fist as he clenched it, his anger from past memories dripping into his emotions. "We will settle our business here. We will unite Cybertron into one power. Then we will show the rest of the universe how to properly respect us."  
  
Shockwave was silent for a moment, then nodded. "As you command, Lord Megatron." He turned to walk out. "I will prepare the troops."  
  
He left his leader to brood out the window, his two lieutenants following dutifully after him down the hall. After a few paces, a shorter Decepticon with large, purple optics stepped into his way.  
  
"So what's the final answer from his eminence?" Swindle demanded without a proper greeting. "If I sent me team out to repair the warp gate, chances are we could at least get a probation period from the Alliance and—"  
  
Shockwave shook his head. "Megatron is firm in both his decision and actions. He is not going to change his mind."  
  
Shockwave continued on, Swindle at his heels. He was used to Ransack and Beatback always following the Cybertron commander and took no notice of them as he cut them off to trail after Shockwave.  
  
"But—but doesn't Megatron realize our damages here? Profits are plummeting! I've lost nearly 67% of my business! There's only a few planets left to trade with unless we want to go the interstellar route. And the cost just to ship the goods is going to bring up the price for everyone involved. That's not acceptable."  
  
Shockwave kept walking. "I'm afraid Mighty Megatron is more interested in funding his war, not your business."  
  
Swindle halted as Shockwave and his lieutenants continued on.  
  
“But—” he squawked. “But they're the same thing!”

* * *

  
  


The orders were to prepare for battle, they would be off to Autobot territory shortly. Thundercracker walked the halls, looking for the rest of his team. He spotted Blitzangel further down the way. Ever since Starscream's programming upgrade, she had a habit of wandering when she wasn't under orders to do anything specific. Thundercracker found the behavior odd. He would never see her actually walking around, he would just find her in various places without any reason for her to be there. But she would always obediently follow after him if he called.  
  
He was about to do just that again when she couched down and extended her hand to something in the shadows. Something dark with red optics growled back. Ravage.

Blitzangel remained motionless, hand extended. Thundercracker recalled her doing this before. Back at the Nemesis, before her redesign and reprogramming. He tipped his head curiously. Wasn't her core processing wiped? Why was she mimicking past motions of her old personality? And, for that matter, what was her need to get in Ravage's good graces in the first place?  
  
The robotic feline crept out of the shadows, muscle cords taunt and alert, and extended his nose curiously as far as he dared. Blitzangel didn't move. Ravage crept carefully closer. Then there was the sound of heavy footfalls approaching. Ravage growled at the female and skittered off back into the darkness. Blitzangel stood, watching the direction he went. No emotion played on her face.  
  
"Here you are," Skywarp, the owner of the heavy footfalls, called as he rounded the corner. "Didn't you get the notice, 'Cracker? We leave for another raid soon."  
  
Thundercracker shook himself of his curiosities and put on his battle face. "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
Skywarp moved past him to address the female Decepticon. "Come on, Blitzy. Let's go fight Autobots. Here girl, come on." He slapped his thighs as if he were calling a dog. "Come here, Blitzy. Come on."  
"You calling me?" Blitzwing asked as he walked by. He clearly did not appreciate the tone.  
  
"No, not you," Skywarp insisted. "The smaller, prettier Blitz."  
  
Blitzwing frowned. "Better think of something else so there's no confusion."  
  
Skywarp huffed. "What? Like call her 'Angel' instead? That's a stupid name. I just won't talk to you during battle, how about that, Blitzwing?"  
  
Blitzwing just marched off, grumbling in response.

Skywarp cared not whether he approved. Blitzwing kept to his own, as did he. The two triple changers Blitzwing and Astrotrain often hung around the softer spoken Octane. Just as the seekers stuck with each other. Blitzangel wasn't one of them, but they treated her as such. She was seeker property; Starscream saw to that. And as such, the team kept her as their own, just as each team kept to their own kind.  
  
There were two triple changers, however, that kept to themselves. Shockwave's lieutenants. Ransack and Beatback did not spend time with anyone but each other and their superior. They didn't even give the other triple changers in the base a second glance. They did, however, seem to have a strange interest in Blitzangel; something Thundercracker noticed and wasn't too happy with. They looked at her longer than most curious mechs who saw her around. There was intent in their optics. Thundercracker had been around Starscream enough to know when someone was plotting. And these two were definitely up to something. What they were after, he wasn't sure. Most likely it was under Shockwaves orders to keep an eye on her. All Thundercracker knew was that he really didn't like the way they looked at Blitzangel. It brought a surge of protectiveness in his system. He tried not to spend too much time attempting to interpret those feelings. He told himself he was being protective of his team, nothing more.  
  
Even Skywarp was a bit leery of the two when they came by. His playful grin turned into a tight line as the lieutenants walked into the room. As the triple changers approached, Skywarp pretended like he didn't see them.  
"We better get going, Megatron's going to want us on the front lines. See you boys on the battlefield."  
  
He shouldered past Beatback, the larger of the two, giving him a warning glance as he passed. Blitzangel followed obediently behind with Thundercracker bringing up the rear. He, too, gave the lieutenants a warning look, signaling he knew they were up to something. He shielded the femme from their sight with his wing span and the three marched off to report to Megatron and Starscream.

* * *

  
A phalanx of Autobot engines roared towards the source of the distress signal. With Megatron in charge on Cybertron again, the Decepticons were right back to doing their usual. This time, they were attacking an Autobot energy refinery. One of the few they had on the entire planet. Cybertron's natural resources were nearly drained out. Most of the energy gained by both sides was through trade. The Autobots mainly exported metal and technology. The Decepticons mostly exported weapons. But with their local space warp gate out of commission and both sides currently banned from using it when it did come online, their options for acquiring new energy was limited.  
  
The Decepticons had been attacking outposts for the past few weeks, gaining territory against the unprepared Autobots. Ultra Magnus had a difficult time countering their advances. They were too fast and too violent. The Autobots were unused to the brutal massacres the Decepticons were leaving in their wake as they pressed forward. Megatron's brand of ruthless warfare had been but a distant memory for many years. The Autobots were getting a very rude wake up call.  
  
With Optimus Prime now on Cybertron, Ultra Magnus greatly hoped the tides would change. Prime brought along several of his seasoned team with him back to their home planet and Ultra Magnus hoped they could teach his Autobots how to respond to this new threat.  
  
Most of Prime's original Earth team responded to the distress call, as well as a few of Magnus' troops. He wanted them to see these Autobots in action. He wanted them to stop fearing the brutality of the Decepticons and begin to see what they could do against them.  
  
Prime's Autobots seemed to sense this was their time to shine. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were at the front of the pack, engines screaming with anticipation for battle, eager to show off their stuff. Mirage, built for speed, was close behind them. Jazz and Prowl stayed in patient formation, flanked by Kup and Springer. They didn't have anything to prove, not with what they had accomplished the last time they were there.  
  
Next to Kup drove the medic Ratchet. With First Aid now on Earth, Kup wasn't sure what their best medic on Cybertron was doing in this battle. If anything seriously happened to him, they would all be in sorry shape. It appeared he might have to appoint himself for baby-sitting duty this time around just so there would be someone able to patch up their sorry afts afterward.  
  
Ultra Magnus and Opimus Prime completed the formation, making them a mean looking force indeed. Hot Rod drove in the Prime's shadow, curiosity radiating off him. It was the first time he lay optics on the Autobot leader when he stepped onto Cybertron. Hot Rod had to see for himself what it meant to be a Prime. He had to see what Optimus could do.  
  
The refinery was already smoking by the time the Autobots arrived. Several seeker drones buzzed overhead. Probably transporting stolen energy back to Darkmount. None of them abandoned their transport duties to attack the Autobots, though they were clearly in sight.  
  
"Why aren't those slag heads attacking us?" Kup asked as they continued to race towards the building. "It doesn't make sense to let us get all the way up to their doorstep when they have the refinery in their control."  
  
"Megatron wants the structure destroyed during the battle," Prowl said calmly. "He takes what he wants and then renders the rest useless to anyone. That's how Megatron works."  
  
Springer was about to ask if they knew for sure it was Megatron behind this attack. So far, he hadn't been seen on a single raid since his destruction of the space warp gate. His answer was a heavy fusion blast that split the road under their tires, causing the Autobots to swerve and fishtail out of control. Optimus Prime, despite the heavy trailer he pulled, swerved flawlessly out of the way, transforming into robot mode as he slid to a stop, blaster ready.  
  
"Well, well, Optimus Prime," Megatron called from the roof of the building. "I was wondering when you would finally make it back. It took you long enough. Don't you ever get tired of always being one step behind me?"  
  
His answer was a barrage of laser fire, causing Megatron to duck out of the way to avoid severe damage.  
  
"I think he's a bit bitter about it." Starscream smirked next to his leader.  
  
"And I've only just begun," Megatron growled, righting himself to his full height. "Decepticons, ATTACK!"  
  
On his order, Decepticons spilled from the building and rained down from the sky. Autobots lurched forward to clash against them in what was probably the largest battle Cybertron had seen in quite some time.  
Kup instantly went to Hot Rod's side. The young Autobot was still too green. Hot Rod was found on a more quiet section of Cybertron shortly before Megatron left the planet for Earth. Though being in a few skirmishes, he had never seen the full brutality of what the Decepticon army was capable of. If it were up to Kup, the brash young Hot Rod never would. But with Megatron's return, that seemed merely a pipe dream. The best the old Autobot could do was introduce him to the fray and watch his back.  
  
"Stay next to me, kid," Kup ordered as he fired in the sky. "You keep your processor cool and stay smart in battle, you hear me?"  
  
Hot Rod's optics were a bit wider than usual. His regular cocky attitude was gone, replaced by awe and a bit of fear in the face of the melee.  
  
"Yeah Kup, I gotcha."  
  
"You go revving around like some hot shot, you're going to get yourself killed."  
  
No sooner had Kup said that, then the twins ran into his view.  
  
"Look bro, seeker clones!" Sideswipe announced as he pointed to the sky.  
  
"Haven't seen those in a while," Sunstreaker confirmed. "Give me a leg up, let's have some fun!"  
  
Sideswipe cupped his hands and Sunstreaker stepped a foot onto them. The red Autobot hefted his brother into the sky, just right for him to catch the tail end of a black and dark red seeker clone as it jetted by.  
Sunstreaker scrambled onto its back and jerked at the steering mechanisms on the wings, causing the clone to do a loop de loop and run nose first into the ground.  
  
Sunstreaker jumped off at the last minute, landing gracefully not too far from where he started.  
  
"Woo! Me next, me next!" Sideswipe cheered.  
  
"You two are insane!" Kup barked at them. "That's dangerous!"  
  
Sunstreaker seemed unconcerned with the danger. "You think these are bad, try fighting the ones who have their processors still in tact."

* * *

  
  


In the middle of the fray, Optimus Prime blazed a trail right up to the front of the refinery. Decepticons parted out of his way as he charged with his blaster firing. Once the front doors were clear, he motioned to the Autobots behind him.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Mirage, Blaster, go inside. Locate any survivors you can and get them out of there."  
  
Blaster transformed out of Mirage's passenger seat, ready for action. He usually didn't go into the bigger battles due to his expertise elsewhere. But he asked to come along this time. He needed an outlet to vent his frustrations towards the Decepticons. Even if he was part of the rescue mission, at least he was doing something. He nodded to Optimus, weapon in hand, before disappearing into the building with the rest of the team.  
  
Optimus looked around for Ratchet. He would be the most useful if survivors were located, but the medic was nowhere to be seen. He must have been caught up in the battle early. Such as it was with war. One had to be flexible with their strategies. Battle always changed everything. Optimus left his rescue team and ran off to raise more hell and keep the Decepticons occupied.

* * *

  
  


Megatron oversaw the carnage unraveling before him. He wasn't yet ready to join the battle himself. He wanted to savor the smell of war a moment longer. This was true Cybertron. Both sides were strong, unafraid of battle or death. There was pride here. There was power here. It was beautiful. But Megatron didn't let it distract him for long. The goal was to win the battle, not just be a part of it. There was still victory to earn.  
  
"Starscream. Release your team. Show them why you are the seeker elite. I do believe many here have forgotten."  
  
"I'll be happy to send out the reminder," Starscream said. He turned to his wingmates. "Thundercracker, Skywarp. Show those clones what damage a real seeker can do. Leave no Autobot unscathed."  
  
Thundercracker put on his business face while Skywarp was downright grinning at the promise of scrapping himself some Autobots. The two took off into the air.  
  
Next, Starscream patted the rail. Blitzangel jumped on top of it with balanced ease , as light as if she were Lazerbeak.  
  
"Look at those Autobot fools down there," he said to her. "They fight a futile battle against us and you're going to show them why."  
  
Blitzangel watched the battle below her, stalk still, emotionless. Somehow, it made Starscream smile.  
  
"Sic 'em."  
  
Blitzangel leaped off the railing, transforming in mid air. The two Decepticons behind her had to shield their faces from the afterburn of her powerful thrusters. Then Starscream jumped off the roof after her, transforming and jetting off into the sky.  
  
The Decepticon femme was already far ahead of him, zipping through space, engines screaming. She looped over the battle and then dipped lower, tearing through the Autobot side of the field at ground level. Autobots dove left and right to get out of the way. They could hear those engines screaming like a banshee, announcing her presence, but it was certainly enough to throw them off guard. Several Decepticons were taking advantage of the stunned Autobots on the ground and using it to their advantage.  
  
Prowl was one of the last to dive as the thin, but powerful jet mode zipped past. Her appearance was what he had been waiting for. He was instantly on his feet again, intent on racing after the screaming jet to get a better look, but something much taller landed in front of him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Autobot?" Starscream spat. "Wouldn't you rather fight a higher ranking Decepticon than some puny attack dog?"  
  
Prowl narrowed his optics, but didn't say anything. If that was what Starscream wanted, he would give him the fight he was asking for. The seeker actually squawked in surprise when Prowl attacked without holding back.

* * *

  
  


Inside the refinery, the rescue team worked as fast as they could. Luckily, the halls were used to vehicle mode traffic hauling energy in and out. They able to load bodies of the wounded onto Ultra Magnus, who in turn felt lucky there were wounded to save this time. Usually it was just a trail of death. They must have arrived too early for the Decepticons to finish the job.  
  
Mirage helped one of the few coherent workers limp into the trailer when two Decepticons rounded the corner. They were none other than Shockwave's lieutenants, Ransack and Beatback.  
  
"Autobots," Ransack spat at them. "This is now Decepticon property. You risk your sparks coming here."  
  
Both sides pulled out their weapons simultaneously and fired. Ultra Magnus, stuck in vehicle mode with his cargo, swerved and pulled around to get the wounded out of the line of fire. Jazz, Mirage and Blaster moved to cover him.  
  
"There's two of them and three of us," Jazz said. "We can take them."  
  
On that mark, the two triple changers both transformed into their hover modes and raced for the Autobots. They were heavily armored in front, making their bodies the perfect battering rams. Without anywhere to hide, the three Autobots took the brunt of the hit and were sent sprawling in different directions.  
  
"Hardly satisfying," Beatback growled. He walked over to a disoriented Blaster, planting his foot on his chest. "Autobots go down so easy." He dug in his heel and Blaster flinched as the glass of his chest compartment cracked.  
  
"Blaster," Jazz called as he scrambled to find his balance. His motor relays were knocked out of whack from the collision. They were having a hard time stabilizing. Ransack slugged the Autobot in the face and Jazz went down again.  
  
"So, you're Blaster," Beatback said with amusement in his voice. He grabbed the orange Autobot by the top of his head. Though Blaster was slightly taller, the heavier triple changer had no problem yanking him to his feet. He slammed Blaster against the wall, pinning him by the neck and scrutinized him with sharp optics.  
  
"Yes, you must be him. Do you want to know how I got my name, Autobot?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaster choked, struggling against the hold on him.  
  
That answer seemed to anger the Decepticon and he slammed him against the wall again. "Ever been to Helix, Autobot? I found a sweet, young thing there, crushed, mostly dead under a balcony."  
  
Blaster's optics widened with realization and horror.  
  
"Her spark was crushed, but she was holding on some how," Beatback continued. "I asked her what she was so desperately trying to live for. You know what she said? She said she had to wait; she was meeting someone.  
And then she gave me your name.  
  
"Of course, I had to put the poor little thing out of her misery. I decided to wait for you in her place and send you off to Primus where you could keep your appointment." The Decepticon frowned in disgust. "Fortunately for you, I didn't have all day. So I took her name with me until you two could finally meet again."  
  
Blaster looked even more horrified as Beatback lifted his weapon to the Autobot's chest, right above the spark. "Better late than never, I suppose."  
  
An invisible Mirage suddenly barreled in the heavy Decepticon. Jazz managed to get his balance long enough to kick at Ransack at the same time. Mirage grabbed Blaster and the three Autobots fled from the room, barely taking their lives with them.

* * *

  
  


Ratchet was fighting a triple changer of his own, getting in a few good shots and wounding Astrotrain. Just when he turned to find the next Decepticon, one found him. Engines screamed in his direction. Ratchet turned around just in time to feel something kick him solidly on the chest. He fell on his back, sliding several feet from the impact. His attacker remained crouched on top of him.  
  
It was the female Decepticon. She was nearly face to face with him as she plunged her hand through the glass of his chest and wrapped it around some very vital circuitry. It was as if she knew exactly what she was doing. But so did Ratchet. The second her hand was inside, Ratchet grabbed her arm, fingers digging into the joint connectors. He could see it in her face. She knew if she pulled, he could yank her arm right off at the elbow.

The femme let go and withdrew, but she wasn't done. If she couldn't get in, she was going to attack him from the outside. Arm blades out, she charged them up, ready to slice him through. Ratchet raised his arms, processor spinning as he tried to come up with how he was going to defend himself. But a fellow Autobot did that for him.  
  
There was a heavy clank as Sideswipe's foot connected with the female Decepticon's side. The force of heavy body caused her to roll several yards before she scrambled back to her feet.  
  
"Hands off our Docbot," Sideswipe warned her. He paused and his optics flickered in surprise when he got a better look at her. "Hey, you're kinda cute."  
  
Blitzangel pressed her mouth in a tight line, not uttering a sound. She crouched and then lunged at the red Autobot, arm blades snapping as they cut through the air.  
  
Sideswipe, built for speed in both vehicle and root mode, did a fairly good job of avoiding each blade. He ducked each swipe, not backing down and not really looking too concerned about his predicament. His new opponent intrigued him.  
  
"So what's a sweet thing like you doing with all these big, ugly Decepticons? I doubt a single one of them know how to treat a femme right." He ducked as a blade nearly rendered his head from his shoulders. "Come on, be my femme. I'll show you a good time. What do you say?"  
  
Sideswipe's answer was a swift kick in his chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He groaned from the impact, rubbing the dented spot. "You don't have a lot to say, do you beautiful?"  
  
Blitzangel frowned at him, an expression of contempt.  
  
"Aww...come on, don't be like that. I'm not so bad. Why don't we be friends and see how it goes?"  
  
Blitzangel doubled her efforts, determination in her face. She retracted her blades and charged at Sideswipe, changing up her strategy and leaping high in the air. She shot strait up, coming down on top of the Autobot head first in a perfect dive. Unsure of what she was doing, Sideswipe stood there dumbly as she landed on top of him in a hand stand, one hand on each shoulder. She kicked her heavy feet backwards, sending both of them leaning back. Sideswipe fought to keep his balance on his feet as he was bowed back, but it was too much. He was bent at an odd angle as Blitzangel's feet touched ground. She used the leverage to yank him back.  
  
Sideswipe fell on his back and Blitzangel allowed herself to fall with him. She snapped out her blades again as her head fell on his shoulder. Stabbing backwards, both blades pierced Sideswipe's shoulders as he hit the ground. He groaned as the blades dug into his wounds when Blitzangle used them to flip herself back over, now straddling his waist. She pulled lone blade out, the other still cooking his circuits in the wound, and she positioned herself to slice Sideswipe's head from his body.  
  
"Bitch!" A male voice screamed as Blitzangel was hit in the shoulder by an energy weapon.  
  
Seconds later, Sunstreaker's yellow form barreled into her and the two rolled over each other until Sunstreaker's heavier bulk landed him on top.  
  
"Don't ever touch my brother, filthy Decepticon!" Sunstreaker growled as he punched the femme in the face.  
  
The heavy hit stunned her enough to allow Sunstreaker the opportunity to stand and slam his foot into her midsection. Blitzangel's middle had a section of exposed wiring which gave her optimum flexibility. With it being pressed under the Autobot's foot, her movement was very limited. The smaller femme struggled under the pressure, but it was hard to move. She slashed at Sunstreaker's leg, but his shins were well armored. They were cutting, but not deep enough.  
  
Sunstreaker pressed harder and he was sure the femme was feeling pain, but she never uttered as sound as she struggled. Nothing. No death threats, no snarky remarks, no cries of pain. Sunstreaker found that curious, but he didn't have time to wonder for long.  
  
"Stand down, Autobot," said a calm voice behind him as Sunstreaker felt the barrel of a weapon pressed against the side of his neck.  
  
"Do not move," Thundercracker told him. "You either." He had one arm cannon pressed into Sunstreaker's neck and the other aimed at Sideswipe. "If you stay calm, I will not shoot. Now let her up."  
  
Sunstreaker growled, but moved his foot off the femme. She got up slowly, looking scuffed but showing no indication if she was damaged.  
  
"Blitzangel, go," Thundercracker told her, keeping optics on both Autobots.  
  
She stayed where she was.  
  
"Transform and get out of here, that's an order," Thundercracker insisted.  
  
Her optic band flickered, then she transformed, causing the ground to shutter in the wake of her powerful thrusters.  
  
"Now," Thundercracker said to Sunstreaker. "Drop your weapon."  
  
Sunstreaker tossed his blaster aside, scowling. "Just go ahead and slag me and get it over with, Con. I ain't got all day."  
  
He flinched when Thundercracker fired, but it wasn't at him. Sunstreaker's weapon smoldered on the ground.  
  
"I am an elite soldier with superior skills, Autobot," Thundercracker told him. "As such, I do not shoot unarmed enemies in the back. Nor do I beat on femmes much smaller than myself."  
  
Sunstreaker was about to snarl a comeback when the blue seeker transformed and jetted off into the sky. With the threat gone, Sunstreaker turned to check on his brother. A wounded, but stable Sideswipe was gingerly getting to his feet, one hand pressed against the worst of the two puncture wounds.  
  
"Hey 'Swipe, you okay?"  
  
Sideswipe ignored the question as he looked to the sky with a dopey grin. "Bro, I think I'm in love."  
  
Sunstreaker stared. "...What?"  
  
Sideswipe's optics were still skyward. "Blitzangel...what a pretty name."

Sunstreaker frowned. He was related to a complete moron.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Combaticons had received the signal from Megatron. It was time to let Bruticus loose on the battlefield, but there was a little hitch in that plan. Currently, Onslaught was having trouble rounding up his team. Blast Off was in the air somewhere, though he radioed back he was on his way. Swindle was the only one nearby. He never got too involved in the fight. He often had a hard time shooting to kill unless his own life was in immediate danger. This was because Swindle viewed everyone as possible clients and he considered it bad business to bump off the clientele.  
  
Vortex and Brawl were the main problem. Vortex had the tendency to go battle crazy. He was out there laughing like a maniac and slicing at Autobots with his chopper blades instead of answering his radio. Brawl was a bit of the same, though he took a darker route. The heavy, bulky Decepticon didn't toy with his opponents. He would storm in the midst of them, preferring to crush the metal with his bare hands, feeling the pain and death flow through his fingers.  
  
It took a bit of coaxing and running around (and more yelling from Megatron) but finally, the Combaticons united and formed their ultimate mode: Bruticus.  
  
The behemoth rose from the battle ground, stretching his shadow over Deepticons and Autobots alike. The Autobots scrambled out of the way as the metal monster swiped at them. Optimus Prime was very much regretting his decision to send both Autobot gestalt teams to Earth at this point.  
  
Bruticus turned, his sights settling on Hot Rod. The brightly colored Autobot transformed and spun his wheels with a shriek to get out of his way. But in his haste to flee, his tires found uneven ground, uprooted from the battle. He spun out of control, flipping on his side. Hot Rod transformed to get his bearings back, but it was too late. Laughing, Bruticus reached for him.  
  
"Hot Rod!" Optimus Prime saw the young Autobot's predicament and dove to his rescue. It did little to stop the capture of either one. Now both Hot Rod and Optimus Prime were held together in Bruticus' massive hand and lifted a few stories off the ground.  
  
"Well, well, Optimus Prime," Bruticus chuckled in a low voice. "I will enjoy crushing you with my bare hand. It only takes one to scrap a puny Autobot like you."  
  
"Bruticus has Prime and Hot Rod!" Kup barked from the ground. "Autobots, attack!"  
  
Any Autobot within hearing distance rallied to the call and opened fire. Prowl, who finally let a damaged Starscream escape into the air, turned to the aid of his leader as well.  
  
Bruticus held up his free arm as a shield when several Autobots opened fire. Seeing he was distracted, Optimus Prime made his move. He managed to slip one leg up and pressed the hand open as much as he could.  
  
"Now, Hot Rod, go!"  
  
The young Autobot froze. There was no way he was going to live down letting the legendary Autobot leader die for him.  
  
"Prime, sir. I can't just leave you here to—"  
  
"On his back," Optimus hastily interrupted. "Bruticus has three points on his back. Hit them and he falls apart, go! Don't let me down!"  
  
Optics wide, Hot Ride wriggled his way out of the large hand and scrambled up Bruticus' arm like a scared rabbit. The massive Decepticon still hadn't noticed until Hot Rod was up on the shoulder. From his vantage point, Hot Rod had no hope of hitting the back straight below him. Behind Bruticus was the refinery building. It was better than hitting the ground, but still quite a drop. Hot Rod prepared himself. It was better than nothing.  
The young Autobot launched himself from the behemoth's shoulder before Bruticus could grab him. He twisted in the air as he fell, cleanly hitting all three spots on his way down. Kup would have been proud. It was the most accurate firing he had ever done. True to Prime's words, Bruticus froze and began to fall apart. Hot Rod prepared himself for the harsh landing his body would receive.  
  
It wasn't quite as ruthless as he expected. He landed on someone else standing on the building. Someone bigger who cushioned his fall. Hot Rod lay there, amazed that he received as minimal damage as he had.

The body beneath him growled.  
  
"Get off me, Autobot! I'll scrap you back to the Creator!"  
  
Hot Rod's optics grew to twice their size when he realized the body under him was none other than Megatron himself. The Decepticon leader flung the Autobot from him and stalked forward, cannon already powering up.  
  
"You will not live long enough to regret this," Megatron vowed.  
  
Hot Rod scrambled backward in a panic as Megatron raised his cannon. But he did not get a chance to fire as another body landed on top of him; one more his size. As Bruitcus fell apart, Optimus Prime had taken the opportunity to scramble up the gestalt as well, jumping to the refinery roof at the last second. And possibly saving Hot Rod from meeting Primus before his time.  
  
"Prime!" Megatron growled out murder in his voice. "You'll pay for this!" He yanked his elbow backwards, hitting Optimus and effectually knocking him off.  
  
"I think you found your true calling," Optimus chided back, not reflecting Megatron's dark mood. "You make a far better stunt mattress than a leader."  
  
Megatron's optics flashed with rage. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO LEADS, PRIME!!" He fired like a maniac, bruised pride feeding his range.  
  
Optimus stayed calm, dodging each attack. The refinery building took a good beating, several fires already burning now, before Megatron's cannon threatened to overheat. The building shuddered. Optimus did not take that as a good sign. The energy refineries had many volatile chemicals they used inside. In the spare second he was given, Optimus charged for Hot Rod, grabbing the smaller Autobot and they both leaped off the roof.  
  
Megatron found a moment of clarity and flew from the building just as it exploded. The ground rumbled and the building was engulfed in flames, thus signaling the end of the battle. Megatron ordered a return to base as he flew away. There was nothing left to fight over.

* * *

Starscream was in a foul mood upon returning to Darkmount. He was dented, battered and charred. That little black and white Autobot really put him through the ringer. He couldn't recall Prowl ever laying into any of his fellow soldiers that hard. The tactician usually oversaw the battle instead of tearing through the thick of it. Starscream allowed himself a small bit of triumph for obviously getting under Prowl's skin like that. He did so love getting into bots' processors like that.  
  
Small victories aside, Starscream still had a few issues to take up with Megatron. He found his leader brooding in his throne room, pacing back and forth in front of the large picture window overlooking his empire.  
Blitzangel stood next to the window, her back to it. How she ended up there, Starscream wasn't sure. Possibly Megatron had said something to her on his way in and she followed him.  
  
"What kind of plan was that, Megatron?" Starscream demanded, announcing his entrance. "That was a huge failure!"  
  
"Failure?" Megatron challenged. "With all the energy we gained? How dare you Starscream!"  
  
"Energy, yes. But the refinery was totaled. A true victory would be putting it under Decepticon control so we could _continue_ to make more energy. Now it's useless! You never think ahead, Megatron! That's what makes you such a horrible leader!"  
  
Megatron charged his cannon in warning. "And you never consider the consequences of activating your voice box without thinking."  
  
Starscream ignored the warning. "We are just doing the same old things we did on Earth! We can't destroy every place we plunder on Cybertron, we have to live on this planet! We have to think forward. But you're stuck in the past, Megatron. You're in a rut and you're not getting out. Accept that your time is over. You need to step down and let a new leader with new ideas take control."  
  
Megatron stayed where he was. "You want my throne, Starscream? Come take it from me."  
  
Starscream was startled at the blatant invitation. His optics glanced over at the femme standing stalk still nearby.  
  
"Blitzangel, attack!"  
  
She instantly unsheathed her blades at the order. Though still scuffed and damaged herself from the previous fight, she looked ready for battle.  
  
"Attack Megatron!" Starscream shrieked. "Kill him!"  
  
Megatron calmly raised his hand to her. "Stand down, Blitzangel. You will not be attacking."  
  
"Yes you will! That's an order! Kill Megatron! Now!"  
  
"Kill Starscream," Megatron suggested with a smirk. "Yes, do away with your air commander, femme."  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Starscream squawked. "Not me! Kill him! Kill him!"  
  
Through the argument, Blitzangel's head swung from side to side with each order, but she had yet to take action. Finally, she froze, twitching slightly as if she had locked up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Starscream commanded. "Listen to me, femme! Do as I command!"  
  
"It appears neither one of us has the power to override the other's command," Megatron surmised. Though he didn't much like the idea of that. He made a mental note to see Shockwave about changing that small problem.  
  
Beatback stepped in. The mech had a heavy presence all his own when he entered a room. He was just as scuffed and dented as everyone else. Those with serious injuries were taken off duty first. Those who could still function after a battle were sent directly back to their posts until they could get their turn.  
  
Beatback nodded formally to his leader. "Shockwave has requested the femme be brought down to the lab to assess her damage. I was sent to escort her, Lord Megatron."  
  
Megatron frowned. "I fail to see why she needs an escort when she's perfectly capable of following orders herself." He glanced at the femme. "Well, mostly capable. Very well. Tell Shockwave I will be down momentarily, I have something I would like to discuss with him."  
  
Starscream shot a glance at the femme. Megatron was going to attempt to get the leg up in her programming, he just knew it. But Starscream was already plotting. One thing he had over Megatron was that he knew how to program himself. All he had to do was get alone with the femme and his data pad and his orders would override Megatron's.  
  
As Blitzangel followed Beatback out of the room, Starscream's brain was whirring. His next plot was in process. No matter what Shockwave programmed in her, he would fix it to suit him.  
  
Meanwhile, Beatback led the small femme deeper and deeper into the base. Darkmount wasn't just a tall tower, but also a deep bunker the dove far into the ground. Usually, the lower levels were reserved for storage, lower ranking soldiers and special projects as well as safety bunkers. Soundwave just happened to be occupying one when Blitzangel and her escort walked past.  
  
The communications expert had not gone to battle. He had other projects to tend to. As such, his tapes were off wandering elsewhere while he worked. When he saw the two Decepticons walk by, he unplugged himself from his machines and stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Explain purpose for being here," he warbled.  
  
Beatback paused, irritation showed in his stance for just a moment before it went neutral again. "I'm following Shockwave's orders. He said to bring the femme for repairs."  
  
"Shockwave's lab: upper level. Explain purpose for being here," Soundwave repeated.  
  
Beatback was quiet for a moment. "He's in one of the lower labs today," he said without turning around. "I don't know why, I'm just doing what I was told."  
  
Soundwave gazed down at Blitzangel. She definitely looked like she had been in a fight, with possibly more than just one or two Autobots.  
  
"Leave femmebot here. Repairs will be seen to.”  
  
For this, Beatback did turn around and he did not look happy. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. I have my orders."  
  
Soundwave stepped between him and Blitzangel. "Repairs will be completed, by whom is irrelevant."  
  
In a blink, Beatback had a blaster in his hand and pressed it against the glass of Soundwave's chest before he could react.

“The femme is not going with you,” he said in a low voice.

Soundwave froze. His spark wasn't in his chest, but it was the space where his cassettes resided. He must have had at least one in there. Soundwave would protect them with his life. He wouldn't do anything stupid to let them get hurt. Beatback felt he had the upper hand.  
  
Until a blade was pressed to his throat; Blitzangel's blade. Beatback frowned. Of course she would choose the tape player over him. Soundwave often went with the seekers on missions. Blitzangel would consider Soundwave on her team. He hadn't thought of that. The femme was supposed to only move when told specifically to do so. This wasn't in the plan.  
  
Blitzangel stood there, waiting for Beatback to lower his weapon, her face neutral. He would not. The three of them seemed to be at a stalemate. Then suddenly, for Blitzangel, it all went dark.

* * *

  
  


Back at Iacon, Jazz was looking for someone. The Autobot team that had returned from battle looking similar to the Decepticons. Most were charred and dented. Jazz himself had a few scorch marks that needed to be buffed out of his chassis, but most could still carry on with their duties until the more serious wounds were cared for. Right now, all medical attention was reserved for the survivors pulled from the refinery. Everyone else could wait.  
  
However, when Jazz poked his head into the med bay, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen. There were other medics around, but according to them, their most seasoned medical engineer stayed long enough to put the most serious cases in stasis and then excused himself. That didn't seem right to Jazz. Though he wasn't always the biggest stickler for responsibility, this seemed like something that shouldn't just be shrugged off. All he wanted to know was what Ratchet was doing. He was sure it was important, whatever it was. As soon as Jazz's curiosity was sated, he was sure he would be satisfied.  
Only Ratchet wasn't anywhere to be found. He was unreachable on radio as well. It was unlike him.  
  
Jazz wandered all around the base, poking his nose in every corner. He passed Optimus Prime, but decided not to ask if he had seen Ratchet. This was because Prime had made a new best friend in Hot Rod. At least as far as Hot Rod was concerned. Since Bruticus and the fight with Megatron, Hot Rod seemed to have found a new idol and shadowed Optimus whenever he could, excitedly talking his audials off like he was newly sparked. Jazz didn't want to announce that their medical officer was missing in front of the younger Autobot so he continued on.  
  
Jazz poked his head in the tower rec room to see if Ratchet just ducked in to get some energon. But the only ones in there were Blaster and Mirage. Both were sitting quietly together, the former a far darker vision than his usual chatty self. The two had gotten closer lately, just right out of the blue. And what Jazz had heard back at the refinery between Blaster and that Decepticon was certainly quite a story. Mirage probably knew more about the it than Jazz did, so he let them be and continued on his way.  
  
Finally, Jazz turned to the one bot he always went to for answers when he couldn't find them himself. Prowl's radio was actually off, too, but he always kept a homing beacon up on a secret channel especially for Jazz in case he ever needed to find him.  
  
Jazz tracked his signature to the closed door of a meeting room. His hand paused mid knock, wondering if he was poking his nose some place it wasn't welcome. But he finally knocked anyway, sending Prowl his signature to let him know who it was.  
  
The door opened by remote signal and Jazz stepped inside. There he found Prowl and Ratchet both looking at a screen.  
  
"Here's what I pulled from my own memory banks from the battle," Ratchet was saying, not even looking Jazz's way as he came in. The door closed and locked behind him.  
  
"Did you get a good look at the femme?" Prowl asked.  
  
"Ooh yeah," Ratchet confirmed, motioning to the broken glass on his chest. "I don't wear it this way because it's trendy."  
  
"So you faced her directly," Prowl surmised. He was the reason Ratchet had been invited into the battle in the first place.  
  
"That and I also saw her fight the twins. It was a very educating experience, to say the least."  
  
"You're still hung up on that Decepticon femme?" Jazz asked.  
  
He was ignored.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Prowl asked Ratchet.  
  
Ratchet flipped on a still frame from his own memory banks. It was a picture of Blitzangel sitting on the medical officer's chest, taken from his perspective.  
  
"She goes by the designation Blitzangel. I had Blurr research the name. No matches. Not that it means anything. We have very few female Decepticons on record and many femmes changed their names when they fled Cybertron. Or, it's possible any of Megatron's underlings changed it for her when they found her."  
  
"Just tell me the possibilities, Ratchet," Prowl insisted. "Is it feasible that this femme—"  
  
"Is a reformatted Crystal?" Ratchet finished for him. Jazz tensed. The thought that crossed his processor as well, but he dared not entertain such a crazy idea. "It's within the realm of possibility, but highly unlikely. Here."  
  
He pressed a button on the remote, bringing up two rotating schematics, one of Crystal's design, and a rough estimate of Blitzangel. "The two are somewhat the same size, but that's about all they have in common." He flipped back to the initial close up of the Decepticon femme. "This Blitzangel is something else in entirely. The face shape is different, not to mention that optic band. That's some serious surgery right there. What would be the point of them digging out her optic sockets for a band?"  
  
Ratchet pointed to her elbow joint in the picture. "These ball joints aren't the same kind I installed in Crystal. They're designed to handle those heavy blades of hers without reducing her speed. This here," he then pointed to her midsection. "See all these exposed wires? A major gutting job. A, armor had to be cut out for maximum flexibility and B, an extremely complicated back strut system would have to be installed to support her top and lower half without that armor. And then, of course, there's her alt mode.  
  
"The bottom line is whether this is either a chop job of her original body or an entirely new one, we're talking months worth of work. It doesn't fit the time line. It's nearly impossible to do the work required in the time given."  
  
"So it's more likely that she is a Decepticon femme found in space and working freely with the Decepticons," Prowl said.  
  
"I don't know about freely." Ratchet brought up another picture—two side by side. The left was a close up of Blitzangel's face, the right was one of the seeker clones. Both of their faces looked completely blank. "Do those expressions look similar?"  
  
"You're saying the Decepticons reprogrammed this femme to work for them?" Jazz blurted out.  
  
"I'm saying it's within the realm of possibility. Sideswipe claims he saw the femme express some kind of personality, but it still remains to be seen." Ratchet flipped off the screen and turned to the two seconds. "Medical expertise aside, this femme is wracking up a body count of Autobots by the day. I cannot see Crystal participating in any type of hateful activity, let alone the systematic extinguishing of sparks. I sincerely pray it isn't her."  
Prowl nodded and stayed quiet.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to the medical bay."  
  
As he left, both Prowl and Jazz got a notice from Optimus Prime himself that there was something going on they needed to be aware of. They followed Ratchet out of the meeting room, then turned the opposite way for the main command center.

* * *

  
  


In command center at the top of the tower, Optimus leaned over the form of Ultra Magnus sitting at the computer.  
  
"My underground intelligence just confirmed it," Ultra Magnus was saying "Darkmount is on high security alert. No one has yet to determine why. It's speculated it's an infiltration alert, but..."  
"But it's none of our teams that you know of," Optimus finished for him.  
  
"Right, I've been confirming it with all my team leaders. Whomever the Decepticons are looking for, I don't think it's one of mine."  
  
"The Decepticons are always having trouble in their ranks," Jazz said as he stepped into the room. "'Ol Megs is probably chasing Screamer around again for trying to kill him."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it," Optimus said. "Let's keep our audials to the ground and make sure whatever's going on over there isn't a problem for us."  
  
Ultra Magnus nodded. "Already on it."

* * *

  
  


Cybertron aged the deeper it went. Levels and levels beneath the surface, the metal was older, the technology more primitive, the tunnels smaller. Darkness grew with the depth. Darkness from lack of energy to power lights, and darkness from the history the tunnels contained.  
  
Beatback didn't like being down this deep. He was a big mech and the tunnels were small, just slightly taller and wider than he. Even in bigger areas, he could feel the invisible gravity of layers and layers of metal above him pressing down. It was suffocating, but he had no one to blame but himself for the predicament he was in. Well, himself and Ransack. They couldn't go back to Darkmount now, not after what they had done. Doing that would mean certain death. Their only option had been the tunnels.  
  
The orders had been to steal the femme Blitzangel without incident. It was supposed to be a swift, silent mission without ruining Beatback or Ransack's cover. But when Soundwave tried to interfere, Beatback lost his patience. Even then, he probably could have explained away pulling a weapon on the communications officer. Decepticons often did such posturing to continue to establish rank over each other. But when Blitzangel moved without being ordered, Ransack had taken it upon himself to move out of the shadows and offline the femme. That, among other things they had to do to get out of Darkmount, ensured they would not be welcome back. Warning sirens were screaming after the two Decepticons as they fled below the surface.

Darkstar looked just as unhappy to see Beatback as he looked to be back down here again. He loathed to disappoint Darkstar after all they had been through together. But it couldn't be helped and he kept any excuses to himself. Right now he had to get used to being back in the tunnels again. It was possible he would be there for a long time.  
  
In the small cavern that passed for their med bay, the unconscious Blitzangel was stretched out on an examining table. It was the only one they had. Bare wires and cables hung out of the ceiling and walls. Outdated instruments were stashed in any corner they would fit. There wasn't much room to move around, but it was all they had.  
  
"So this is she," Darkstar said as she looked over Blitzangel's body. "The femme who fights with the Decepticons."  
  
Beatback nodded, his face serious, his posture sharp and tall in her presence. "They call her Blitzangel."  
  
Catscratch skulked in the shadows. Fingers twitched as she circled the table, itching to get them into her new patient.  
  
"Where did they get her?" Darkstar asked.  
  
"I am not certain," Beatback responded. "Megatron has been keeping his business to himself since he arrived on Cybertron. If he told Shockwave, Shockwave did not tell us. All I know is that one of his seekers brought in a body from space and Megatron had Shockwave rebuild and reformat her into this. She's been the Decepticon's little pet ever since."  
  
Catscratch had already snuck in while Darkstar's attention was turned. She took very little time in opening up Blitzangel's head and chest and plugging in all sorts of devices. She had a battered lap computer on her thigh while she perched on the side of the table and inspected her findings on the screen.

Darkstar didn't stop her, but she did keep a watchful eye.

“So it is as you reported, Beatback. This femme did not follow Megatron of her own will. She was their slave to do with as they wished.”

“Exactly,” he confirmed.  
  
“Then she is fortunate we saved her when we did.” Darkstar turned to Catscratch. “What have you found?”  
  
"This coding stinks of that slagging Shockwave's shoddy programming.” Catscratch spoke with a high grating voice. “This was definitely an attempt to erase her former personality and make her obedient to any and all orders. She's lucky her personal files didn't get corrupted with this horrible hack job."  
  
Darkstar leaned closer. "You mean her original memories are still in tact?"  
  
Catscratch chewed on her lip as she typed. "With a mess like this, who knows what's still in tact. It's all possibly in here somewhere. Whomever created this femme, their programming skills were solid. But Shockwave still did a number on this processor. Because of the programming, he had to do an overwrite instead of the traditional memory wipe. And I would say at least one other Decepticon tried to alter the programming as well. This whole code is just a mess of different programmers having their way with it."  
  
She turned and looked up at Darkstar. "Can I please play with it? So much different coding. I could separate each style and maybe--"  
  
"No," Darkstar told her with authority. "No dissecting this one, physically or mentally. Spectre's orders. You will keep her in tact and you will fix that Decepticon reprogramming to the best of your ability. This femme has questions to answer when she comes online. And her mentality needs to be solid enough to answer them.”  
  
"Fine," Catscratch said with a hiss as she got back to work. Her mood instantly darkened when she was disallowed her "play".  
  
While she was doing that, Darkstar took the initiative to inspect Blitzangel's body herself. According to Beatback, they had just returned from a battle with the Autobots. The femme had yet to have her damage repaired. Darkstar began with that, smoothing out the dents from what it appeared to be a punch to the face. While tending to that, she noticed something else.  
  
"This femme doesn't have a vocal processor. It's been removed," Darkstar announced with incredulity.  
  
"Those dirty fraggers," Catscratch grouched from her consul. There was more sympathy now in her voice for the femme on the table. "She wasn't even a soldier to them. Just a puppet."  
  
"Indeed," Beatback confirmed. "The few Decepticons who had access to her kept her under tight guard. I do not know what all they did with her."  
Catscratch let out a few more choice words.  
  
"I'm going to check for some spare parts," Darkstar said. "Tell Spectre we'll get this femme up and running in no time and then we'll see what she has to say."  
  
Beatback nodded and dutifully walked out of the room while the two femmes continued to work on their patient. A few hours later, Darkstar was satisfied with the physical repairs she had performed on the body. Catscratch had completed part of her coding when Blitzangel began to stir.  
  
"She's waking up," Darkstar announced.  
  
"Get the restraints on her," Catscratch called as she saw Blitzangel's neural net light up on her screen. "The Decepticons cranked her aggression levels through the roof."  
  
Blitzangel's optic band flickered on. Darkstar lunged for the button on the table. Metal restraints slid into place over Blitzangel's arms and midsection a split second before the arm blades snapped out. Darkstar missed earning a new scar on her face by a fraction of an inch. Blitzangel growled and instantly tried to fight the metal bands holding her down.  
  
Darkstar gave her a few moments to calm down before speaking. "Please relax. We mean you no harm. We rescued you from Decepticon enslavement. We broke their hold on you. You are free now."  
  
Blitzangel's optic band moved from one femme to the other standing over her. She took in their forms, their colors, and the fact that neither one of them had any kind of faction symbol on them. Her fists did not relax at first, but then she became aware of a piece of hardware in her body that wasn't there before.  
  
"Zzzzt." A strange sound came from her throat. Something was making noise.  
  
"Yes," Darkstar encouraged. "Your new vocalizer is working. You may speak now. The Decepticons stole that ability from you."  
  
The purple femme took a moment to test her new equipment out. She made a few more sounds before forming words. Her voice sounded strange to her, lower than it should have.  
  
"Wh—where am I?" she rasped.  
  
"You are in our stronghold, deep in Cybertron. You are safe here, believe me."

Blitzangel regarded the two femmes again, looking unconvinced. "Who are you?"

Darkstar smiled at her. "We are what remains of the Female Decepticons."  
  



End file.
